Winter Grace
by Dante's Daughter
Summary: A lot can happen when you're not sure where you went wrong. But with the right attitiude and the right friends maybe Mia can find love with a certain silver haired man.
1. An Ounce of Prevention

Winter Grace

**Author's note**: **When something is in **_italics _**it represents thought. I'm fully aware of how to do this in the technical aspect of writing, but it takes too much concentration. So sue me I take the easy route sometimes. Oh and I don't any of the Inuyasha charcters, just the things I make the characters do. Enjoy!**

An ounce of prevention

Mia stared out the window of the third floor apartment. Even though he'd been gone for months now the ghost of his memory still lingered. Sometimes at night she felt him lay next to her and hold her, and yet when she woke she was always alone. Sighing she looked down at her coffee cup at the happy scene it displayed. It was Christmas. A happy Victorian family was bustling about with presents and glasses of eggnog…or wine. A grandmotherish figure was walking in with what appeared to be a fruitcake. She was standing next to the roaring fire near the trimmed tree. Frowning, Mia mustered her best cockney accent and said to herself. "Merry Christmas children now off to bed so Santa can bring you your penny whistles and moon pies." She smiled and finished her coffee.

"Shouldn't be drinking it this late."

Jumping at the sudden voice Mia raised her empty cup ready to bring ceramic holiday justice down on the intruder. "Oh god." She sighed before flopping on the couch. "Kouga don't do that."

"What," He said stepping off the fire escape and through her kitchen window. "Can't I come see my best friend?" He shut the window and shivered at the cold from the December air.

"You should be wearing a coat." Mia said getting up to get more coffee.

"And you should lock your windows." He said sitting leaning on her kitchen counter. "You really shouldn't drink that stuff this late."

Smiling, Mia poured another cup and mockingly moaned when she drank it. "Oh, god. Coffee." She said making writhing motions. "Hurts so…good."

Kouga laughed as she messed up her hair and sighed on her way back to the couch. "That's it, no more theatre work for you." He sat down on the couch next to her. "Feeling any better about the break?"

"Totally. I couldn't imagine a better way to start the holiday season that to be single and alone." She ran a hand through her shaggy red hair and laughed. "You know I honestly thought he'd put up a fight when I said I was done with his bull shit."

Kouga put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "You don't have to put up with it anymore, and as for being alone…you're not. I mean come on, I live right above you." He pointed to the ceiling. "If you want I can install a ladder through my flood so we can have a duplex. It could be fun."

"Can we have a fire man pole instead?" She laughed at Kouga's thoughtful expression.

"Hmm, well I suppose if we talk to the land lord…"

"No, no. Kouga I'm joking." She smiled at him. He'd been her best friend since eighth grade. He was handsome with his dark long hair and blue eyes, but for some reason them dating never came up. She didn't mind. He was handy at interpreting what guys did when she was stressed. He'd once loved her older sister Kagome, but that ended quickly when Inuyasha came back from college. "Kouga we've been friends a long time right?"

"Yeah…why? You wanna break up with me too?" He said pretending to be offended.

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted to ask you something?"

"Yeah like what?" He leaned in close and held her hand. "Go ahead, I wont laugh."

"Is it me?" She said not lifting her eyes to look at him.

"You?" He craned his neck trying to get a look at her. "What do you mean you?"

Her eyes were glazed with tears threatening to fall as she lifted her face to meet his. "Why does every relationship I have go wrong?"

"They don't all go wrong sweetie." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes they do. Why do guys want to hurt me? Why do they try to control me? Possess me? Hit me? Why?"

He felt her tears leaking through his tee shirt. Her muffled ramblings slowly became heart broken sobs. The only thing Kouga wanted right now was to punch that Naraku guy in the face for treating her like this. What ever he'd done had been bad. "Shh, it's okay." He soothed. "You'll find a guy some day who'll sweep you off your feet and that'll be that. I promise." She sniffled and sobbed a few more times as Kouga held her. Noticing her lack of movement or speech, Kouga lifted her to look and realized she'd fallen asleep. _"Poor girl."_

He adjusted her body so they could both lay on the couch. Grabbing the blanket that always hung over the back he wrapped them up and held her tight as he kissed her forehead gently. _"Sleep well Mia. Someday your prince will come."_

**Chapter two coming soon. Any and all constructive criticism is appreciated**


	2. Corsetastrophe

Corset-astrophe

"Oh, Damn it not again!" Mia rushed down the street quickly dodging other pedestrians glancing every so often at her watch. She'd been late to work twice this week, she really couldn't afford to be late again. "Dana's gonna have my head." Stepping into the Coronado theatre, she crept down the back stage entrance. She could hear the tech crew rushing around sounding surly as usual. The actors weren't all there yet, which meant that Dana was either in his office and had yet to come out or that he wasn't even here yet. She prayed for the latter.

"Mia there you are." An enthusiastic man who was obviously wearing mostly women's clothes ran to her side latching on to her arm. "Thank god I found you."

"Easy, Jaki." She said trying to calm the exasperated man. "What's the problem?"

Stomping his foot in frustration, Jakotsu crossed his arms and pouted, "It's Ayame. Whoever tailored her corset miss measured her and she's not happy."

Putting her hands up, Mia sighed, as she knew the corset had been measured by Ayame herself. She'd begged her to allow her to do it, but Ayame insisted, _"I know my body better than anyone, use the measurements I gave you Mia." _ The costumer shook her head, "I knew this would happen. Take me to her I'll fix it."

Jakotsu led her down stage right and into the back of the dressing room where Ayame was complaining to no one in particular with shallow breaths. "I mean it Jakotsu!" She hollered. "Find me anyone who even remotely knows what's going on here. I'm tired of putting up with stupid mistakes. Look at this thing." Ayame twirled around to meet Mia and Jakotsu. She stood in a much too tight corset that had her breasts bubbling over the top as the laces groaned in strain. "I look ridiculous."

"Ayame dear." Mia said compassionately to the prima donna. "Oh my, my, my this is far too small."

"I know it's horrible. I can't even sit. I can stand or lay down." Ayame flopped onto her back on the chaise lounge. "See?"

Giggling, Mia noticed how quiet Ayame was. The corset had her squeezed so tight that she couldn't scream._ "Perhaps I should leave it on her." _She thought as she nodded in understanding. Ayame had been the most temperamental of actresses she'd ever dealt with. Everything had to be just so, or it was high-pitched squealing and often tears for everyone around her. She'd gotten better as of late, but was still conviced in every way that she was a, no, the diva of the Coronado theatre. "Well let's have a look then." Mia helped her back to her feet and took a good look at the construction. Whipping out her scissors she snipped the side and ran the metal clear to the top cutting the garment off. "There we go. Better?"

"Better?" Ayame squealed as the fabric fell to the floor. "You cut it up." Her hands instantly covered her breasts as she blushed.

"I had to, it's about an inch too small. I'll make you a new one, give me two hours and you'll have it." Ayame sighed before she stormed off to go and change into her sweat pants for rehearsal muttering obscenities under her breath.

"You shouldn't have cut it up." Jakotsu whispered slyly. "I could've fit that."

"I know Jaki." Mia whispered back. "I'll fix it for you tonight, come over after work and we'll fit it to you."

Jakotsu smiled and clapped his hands excitedly as he walked out of the dressing room to continue with his stage manager duties. Mia went to work getting her supplies set up for making the other costumes. The other actors would be here any minute. She'd been the costume designer for the company for a year now, Dana had been a difficult director to please. He was always demanding more. And would never explain exactly what he meant by more. He'd often speak in riddles, hated questions, and was rumored to have a terrible temper. No one really knew about his temper, most which saw it left the company immediately.

"Mia!" A booming voice called.

"Yes, Sesshykins!" She called back trying not to laugh.

A tall man with silver hair and golden eyes walked through the door. "Don't call me Sesshykins." He leaned against the doorframe and smirked. "I take it you've already dealt with Ayame?"

"First thing. She was stuck." Mia said with a smile as she pulled out her sketchbook for the show. "I wanted to go over some ideas with Dana, is he here yet?"

"No." Sesshomaru said coolly. "I heard about you and Naraku."

"Oh really what did you hear?"

"Nothing of concern." He sat on the make up counter and grabbed a band to tie his long hair back. "Are you all right?"

"As all right as a woman who's been dumped can be." She said.

"I though you left him."

"I did, I wanted him to care. He chose to walk away."

"Don't be angry." He said stoically his eyes not giving away anything.

"I have every right to be." Before she could continue unpacking Sesshomaru grabbed her arm swiftly and pushed up the cloth on her long sleeved shirt. "Shessh…"

He eyed the bruises on her arm, obviously caused by forceful fingers weeks ago. They were still quite dark. " It matters not that he is gone, so long as these go with him." He kissed the top of her hand and smiled warmly. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and practice."

She watched the elegant man leave her workstation and laughed. _"How can you be so considerate and yet so moody Sesshykins?"_ He was one of their more brilliant actors. He spent most of his days being cold, moody and above all stoic. Yet, when he was on stage there was more emotion in his lines than anyone. It was as though he were the character and had never been anyone else. She'd loved watching him act. He'd graduated from the Shikon school of arts a year ahead of her, and she figured he'd move on to better than the local theatre. Part of her was glad to see him her first day with the company though. _"You haven't changed a bit." _She sighed and went to work finishing her set up. Her nose picked up the faintest smell of coffee and she knew that tech crew was on break. _"God bless you caffeine addicted techies."_

Miroku poured a cup of the steamy black brew and sipped ferociously. "Oh coffee is there nothing you can't make better.

"Easy Miroku." Inuyasha said getting his own mug. "Save some for the rest of us."

"Yeah like me." Mia snagged the pot from Inuyasha and poured a large spill proof mug for herself. "Mmm, nectar of the gods."

"Gods who are surly in the morning." Miroku smiled. "How's it going Mia." She felt his hand dangerously close to her butt and smacked him instantly.

"Miroku Houshi don't you dare." She scolded. "Those deep blue eyes and tousled black locks may work on some girls, but not on me."

"Damn it Miroku," Inuyasha stated. "Knock it off. Leave my sister in law alone."

"Oh cut the in law title will you Yasha."

"Don't call me Yasha!"

"You sound just like your brother." Mia said smiling.

"I don't sound one bit like Sesshomaru." He said crossing his arms. "We're totally separate people…nothing alike."

"Except for the silver hair, gold eyes and matching last name." Said Sango walking up wrench in hand.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed. "Just a formality."

"All right! All right! Slackers get it together and listen up." A stocky man wearing glasses and a fisher mans cap came striding up the aisle. "I want everyone working on something. Actors on the stage we're doing a run through of scene four act two where we last left off, oh Mia…I need to see you."

"Uh-oh." The dark haired girl said. "Look's like Dana want's to see ya."

"I see that Sango. I'm sure it's nothing." Mia said brining her coffee with her. "I'll talk to you all later."

Mia walked across the stage and stood next to Dana as he went over a list of duties for Jakotsu. The slim man nodded and smiled and scribbled notes onto his clip board with an occasional, 'mm-hmm,' or an 'ah, yes.' Dana took of his hat running a hand through what hair he had left. "Oh and Jakotsu,"

"Yes sir."

"Please, please try to keep Ayame calm. I'm growing bored with her tantrums."

"Yes sir." He sauntered past Mia, shooting her a look that screamed 'good luck.'

Mia stood quietly waiting for Dana to acknowledge her existence. He was an odd looking old man and yet he held such power. He'd been in the performing arts business now for over forty years. His name was well known not just in their town, but throughout the country. His grey hair and weathered skin only added to the intrigue of the old theatre guru, Dana Martela. "Ahem." She coughed.

"Ah, Mia there you are." He started down one of the theatre aisles as she followed. "As you know Mia, I'm fond of your work. You're creative and committed. You haven't let me down yet." He paused at the east wall. "But I did not hire you because I like you."

_"Do you like anyone you hire." _Mia blinked and coughed again. "Sir?"

"Right well," He continued. "I've noticed a certain listlessness with you lately. I'm gonna be honest I don't like it." He stood straight and furrowed his brow. "Now I know that people, especially the young ladies, sometimes have things going on in their lives that they can't exactly control. But here," He gestured to the theatre around them. "We have to be strong. So please Miss Deacon, get thy shit together or be gone form my sight."

She stood blinking watching him leave. She wanted to be offended at his words sprinkled with pseudo charm and sexist undertones, but she couldn't be. He was right and she knew it. Naraku's actions toward her had made life difficult, but he was gone now. She had to get her step back, her spunk. She didn't need him, didn't want him. "I can do this." She said confidently walking back to her workroom. Stopping in the doorway she pulled up her sleeve to look at the bruises. _"As long as he goes with them."_


	3. Testosterone Boys

Testosterone Boys

"Jaki, are you making more margaritas?"

"Of course dear, you want another!" He called from Mia's kitchen.

"Yeah make it a double."

Jakotsu strolled in carrying two margarita glasses. "I swear this must be sacrilege. You're supposed to drink eggnog or mulled wine or…oh ya know something festive like that." He plopped onto the couch and handed Mia her drink. "How's my new corset coming?"

She held it up to Jakotsu making sure it was the proper size. "Half an hour and two more margaritas from now it'll be done and you can be fabulous."

"Oh goody. Do you think Dylan will notice?" He said dreamily.

"Dylan? The latte delivery boy?"

"Oh yes." Jakotsu said getting up to change the cd. "He's batting for my team honey, sorry."

"Well I knew that, I just didn't know you were sweet on him." Mia said taking a drink. "I think he'll like it, purple and blue do compliment your skin so nicely."

"You think so." Jakotsu said. "Oh, I love this disc where is that song?" Jakotsu started going wildly through the tracks.

"Which one are you looking for Jaki?" Mia asked setting the sewing aside.

Jakotsu squealed. "This one." He turned up the radio and reached out to her. "Dance with me."

Is it still me that makes you sweat?

Am I who you think about in bead?

When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as your sliding off your dress?

Then think of what you did, and I hope to God he was worth it

"Oh Jaki no." Mia said as he pulled her up

He smiled and started dancing with her. "Oh Jaki yes." He laughed and started singing. "When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch her skin. I've got more wit , a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck. Boy I was it look past the sweat."

"That's not how it goes. It's her and girl."

"Not anymore."

A better love deserving of

Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat

No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

They both jumped up and down and screamed, "Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!"

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

So I guess we're back to us, so cameraman swings the focus

In case I lost my train of thought where was it that we last left off?

Let's pick up pickup

Oh now do I recall, we were just getting to the part

Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick

I hope you didn't expect to get all the attention

Let's not get selfish, did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!

"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?" Mia and Jakotsu turned to see Inuyahsa, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. Miroku and Inuyasha were singing off key and mocking their dancing…badly.

"Oh you guys made it!" Jakotsu ran over attacking Sango with a hug.

"Sorry we're late sis." Kagome said walking past everyone to see her. "We were bringing goodies." In her hands she held two bottles, peppermint schnapps and whiskey.

"Late?" Mia said confused. "I didn't know everyone was invited.

Everyone in the room shot Jakotsu an accusing look. He giggled and scratched his head smiling a Cheshire cat smile. "Ah, ha ha. Um surprise!" He said attack hugging his friend. " Come on Mia, Naraku's gone, your life is back and goddamn it you're gonna have a good Christmas or, or…I'm going straight."

"Well we can't have that." Said Sango. "What would Dylan think?"

"Oh Dylan." Mocked Inuyasha as he swooned onto the couch. "Make me a latte of loooove."

"Knock it off Inuyasha." Kagome said popping him on the back of the head. "I swear..."

"Hey, what's all this?" Kouga was coming in through the kitchen window, as always, with a case of beer. "What, did we all forget that best friends always get invited to any and all party functions?" He was joking but none the less Mia went to his side and hugged him.

"Stop whining. I didn't even know there was a party till they got here." Mia said smiling and putting the beer in the fridge.

"It was a surprise!" Jakotsu said throwing his arms in the air. "You know an unexpected random act of fun!"

"Well I'm surprised Jaki." Kouga said with a shiver.

"You should've brought a coat." Mia said flicking his nose.

"Yeah I know. I should do a lot of things."

Sesshomaru frowned at Kouga's comment, "It's good to see you again Kouga."

"You too Sessh, it's been a while."

Kagome started shuffling a deck of cards and plopped onto the couch, "Hey guys let's all play kings like we used to." She smiled at Kouga. "How've you been?"

"Good, Mrs. Taisho thank you for your concern. How ya been Inu?"

"Been good Kouga, you still workin' for your dad?"

"Kinda." He said with a shrug. "Been thinking about expanding the shop. Maybe opening one of my own."

Mia smiled as she went to the kitchen to refill her margarita. She had wonderful friends, all the horrible boyfriends in the world could never change that. At the bar between the kitchen and living room, Sesshomaru was pawing through her cds while the others argued about the rules for kings. _"Still so stoic."_ Mia thought to herself as she poured her drink. She was unsure about her friend. Granted he wasn't the type of guy she'd make friends with on her own, in fact they were in the same theatre class together, but she'd not known him till Inuyasha got with Kagome. Of course as Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshomaru became a usual accoutrement at parties and other friend related events. Mia wasn't sure, but she was certain she'd seen him smile on the way through the door. "Hey Sessh." She said sitting on the stool next to him.

"Hello Mia, Do you mind?" He said gesturing to the discs.

"No, go on ahead. Me and Jaki just wanted to dance for a bit. You can change it if you like. She watched him as he scanned the discs. He didn't seem to react to any of them, but then again Sesshomaru Taisho never reacted to anything.

"What?" He said catching her off guard.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing…I was uh just. Ya know."

"I do not. You were watching me." He shoved his long hair out of the way and tilted his head to look at her.

_"Is he smiling? I'm sure he is. "_ Mia thought. "I was just thinking Sessh. We've known each other for years now and I hardly know anything about you."

"This bothers you?"

"Well," Mia sighed. "You know lots about me so…"

"I know less than you think." He said coolly.

"Oh well, I guess that's fair." Mia sipped her drink feeling a little brushed off. "You coming to play kings?"

"No," Sesshomaru started. "I'll just play DJ for a while." He nodded to her and went back to the discs and his beer.

"Oh, okay." Mia started to get up when she felt fingers touch her hand. Her eyes met with Sesshomaru's and she smiled, as was the only defense she had against his cool demeanor.

"Naraku left month's ago," He started with a hint of concern playing in his eyes. "So why do you still bear marks on your skin." Sesshomaru eyed Kouga who was watching him just as intently.

"_What's he saying to her?" _Kouga thought. Taking a long sip of his beer Kouga swallowed and called, "Mia, Sessh, we're starting the game."

"Be right there." Mia said quickly before turning back to Sesshomaru. "It's not Kouga, he's my friend."

"Then whom?" He said looking back at the discs with a sudden disinterest in her well being.

"Some other time Sesshomaru." Mia started toward the circle of players leaving the elder Taisho brother alone.

"_Some other time Mia."_

Kings went by quickly. They only got through one round of play since they all tended to have drunken induced ADD. Soon the activities were mostly talking and mocking since that was all that there was concentration for. Luckily no one was bothered by the lack of organized activity, the chaos is what ultimately made it a party. Mia wished every night could be like this. She wished every night she could feel this safe.

Jakotsu entered the living room wearing one of Mia's fancy sheets and stood up on the coffee table. "I am the queen." Jakotsu declared. "The queen needs a drink."

Kouga walked in from the kitchen carrying a glass. "Here ya go your majesty."

"Thank you young man, you shall be remembered and given your own chapter in an elementary school text book." He took a gulp from the glass and set it down. Gagging from the taste he went toppling off the table. "Gaa! What ta hell is at!" He said pointing at the offending beverage.

"Water Jaki." Kouga said calmly. "Water."

Peering over the coffee table so only his eyes were seen, Jakotsu eyed the drink with narrowed lids. "Devil brew."

Sesshomaru smiled and helped Jakotsu off the floor. "Come on I will mix you something delicious." He walked off with 'the queen' to the kitchen, and appeared to be enjoying the conversation they were having.

Mia smiled at Sesshomaru. "_He's a lot nicer when he's had a few."_ Listening to the music for a minute she recognized the song as Aerosmith 'Love in an Elevator.' "Kouga listen!"

"Hmm," He set his beer down and listened as a smile crept on his face. "No way, we used to listen to that…"

"All the time I know." Mia stood and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's dance."

**Authors note: Song by Panic! At the Disco, I felt like putting it in for the sake of giving the characters something to do besides talk. I made them dance**

**Just go with it okay?**

**Dante's Daughter**


	4. Aftermath

Aftermath

"Bye thanks you guys." Mia said as they all started off. "Be safe, you all drank a lot tonight."

"Mia we walked." Miroku said. "We all live maybe at the farthest like three blocks away."

"Well walk safely then. Those stairs can be tricky when it's icy out." She replied handing him his coat. "Bye sis, bye Inuyasha." She hugged them both tightly.

"Take care okay." Kagome said smiling brightly. "The worst is behind you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said kindly. "If you ever have any trouble, just call. We'll always be there."

"I know."

Sango took one last look around and frowned. "You want any help here. I could clean some..."

"No, no that's okay." She said waving her off. "I'll clean in the morning, I just gotta get the queen to bed." She said gesturing to Jakotsu passed out on the couch. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah, Jesus Sessh, what'd you give him?" Inuyasha asked. "He looks like the dead."

"Rightly so, I made him a zombie." He smirked and laughed a little. "They're designed to make you pass out. I gave him one before he got too crazy."

Mia mouthed him a thank you and hugged everyone one last time. She approached Sesshomaru and hesitated. _"Damn do I hug him, can I hug him?"_ She extended her hand, and much like that morning he grabbed her wrist, but this time pulled her close and hugged her. "Sessh?"

He held her and leaned in close to her ear. "I really, really hate broccoli."

She looked at him confused before she remembered, _I hardly know anything about you."_ She smiled and hugged him back. "I can't stand spinach."

He laughed a deep throaty laugh and released her. "I'll see you." He turned and left and she closed the door.

"Everyone gone?" Kouga said from behind her.

"Yep all of em." She walked over and looked at Jakotsu. "Hey Ko, will you help me get him to the extra room?"

"Sure thing. You grab the legs I'll get the arms." They hoisted Jakotsu up and deposited him on the bed in the other room. Kouga helped her get his shirt and pants off leaving him in his boxers snuggling with a pillow. "That was weird."

"What?" Mia said shutting the door to the room. "The fact that Sesshomaru was actually having fun, or Jaki cuddling with the pillow and calling it Dylan?"

"Undressing Jaki." Kouga said. "I mean I know he was passed out, but…"

"Homo phobic?" Mia said as she picked up the beer cans.

"Naw, just…you know. You don't expect to be undressing your friends, well ever really." He laid on the couch. "You need me to stay the night again."

"If you want, it's awfully cold out there and your always welcome here." She dumped the cans into the recycle bin. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll make you guys breakfast in the morning, okay."

"Yeah." Kouga started unlacing his shoes and took his hair out of the tie it was in.

"You need anything, like blankets or a pillow?" Mia went into her room to look for extras. "I've got some you can use." Turning around Kouga was standing behind her. He was wearing his pants still, but nothing else. His hair was down and his eyes heavy with fatigue.

"Yeah I could use some warmth." He accepted the blanket in her hand, "I can sleep on the couch pillows it's okay."

"All right." Mia watched him walk away. The living room light clicked off and she heard a zipper un zip and pants fall to the floor. She changed quickly into her pajamas and flicked off her own light as she climbed under the covers. _"What's wrong with me? Kouga's my best friend. Besides we've never discussed dating, there'll be someone else I'm sure." _Laying down she closed her eyes and her mind raced to an image of a statuesque man with long silver hair and golden eyes. Sitting up quickly she gasped. _"Sessh? Oh, no he's my brother in law. Well so we're not blood related, he's even Inuyasha's half brother. But he's family right? Besides he's so, so. He's something. But Kouga…" _She flopped back onto the bed. _"But, we're friends. We've never even…"_ She tossed onto her side and huffed. _"Great two a.m. and I can't sleep."_

"Mia."

_"Oh great, just great." _She sighed. "Yeah Ko?"

"You were tossing around a lot. I was just making sure it wasn't a nightmare or something."

She felt her bed move as Kouga sat on the edge. His rough, yet tender hands touched her arm carefully. "I can stay here with you if you want. It'll be like on the couch the other night."

Mia's heart jumped in her throat as she realized her room was lit enough by the streetlamps that she could just make out Kouga's boxer clad body. "No it's all right. You go ahead and sleep." She turned so her back faced him and pretended to be tired. She didn't hear him get up, he didn't even move. It might as well have been a ghost sitting on her bed, the only evidence of his presence being the indentation where he sat.

"You're not asleep." He stated as his weight left her bedside. "You want me to stop asking because you're not so sure yourself what's got you spooked. Mia, I've known you most of my life and don't you go thinking for one minute you can fool me." His voice was getting closer to her as he spoke she wasn't aware of exactly where he was, but she knew he was near. "You shouldn't think that you can't talk to me about things Mia Deacon. I know you, I know how you think and I know what you want. I know you."

Opening her eyes she found herself face to face with a crouching Kouga. He wasn't smiling like usual, but he wasn't angry, he was thoughtful. "Kouga." She managed to whisper as she stiffened and clutched the sheets tighter.

He laughed. "You're nervous, you think I have some kind of ulterior motive. I can tell you stiffened up. You're probably curling your toes just like you do when you're anxious. You do it every time we watch a mystery or horror flick." He climbed onto the bed on top of the blankets so as not to alarm her. "I can tell," He said laying next to her on his side to face her. "That you don't understand what I'm doing, even though we've spoken like this a thousand times. You think I might do something, I might if only for a moment act like him."

She bit her lip and cast her eyes away from his. _"He's right goddamn him he's right. I am scared. But why of Kouga? He's my best friend and we have spoken intimately like this before, of course he at least had pants on this is different, if only slightly."_

"Mia." He snaked an arm over her letting his palm rest on the curve of her back. "I'm not trying to scare you. I care about you, and I want to be there for you." His strong arms pulled her closer till her head was resting in the crook of his neck. "It's okay, not all men are Naraku, especially not me."

Relaxing into his touch she let herself be held. For the first time since a year ago she was being held by a man and enjoyed it. She smiled at the faint scent of Kouga's cologne and the rough yet soft skin that she rested against. As she drifted to sleep, she was sure she felt his lips brush across her cheek, but like Sesshomaru's smile, she may have imagined it.


	5. Savior

Savior

Kouga awoke alone in Mia's room, for a moment he couldn't recall why he was there. He was still sleeping on top of the blankets, but he noticed his clothes folded neatly in a pile on a chair. A note that bore his name rested on the top. He could hear the shower going and assumed it was Jakotsu, mainly because he smelled the food cooking and knew Mia would never allow anyone to cook in her kitchen but her. He got out of bed stretching and groaning. _"No more liquor for a while."_ He walked over to his clothes and opened the note.

'Kouga,

Try and put some pants on, I don't think you want Jaki attacking you

I'm making breakfast, come on out when you're awake.

Mia'

He finished getting dressed and stepped out. Looking into the living room he couldn't help but smile as he watched Mia. She was singing along to the radio, dancing around the kitchen with her spatula in hand. She was wearing the Snoopy pajamas; he hadn't noticed them last night. The shorts had airplanes on them and the tank top had a picture of Snoopy wearing pilot goggles, a hat and a scarf. Underneath him in bold red letters it said 'WW II Flying Ace'. Kouga smirked and started sneaking up behind her. As she stirred the eggs he grabbed her waist and said, "Gotcha!"

"Gaa!" She screamed. Acting on reflex she brought her spatula down on Kouga's head.

"Hey." He said rubbing his head, as little bits of egg fell from his hair.

"Sorry you startled me." She smiled. "I made coffee."

"Don't think I need it, that thwack knocked all the sleepiness right outta me."

"It wasn't that bad Kouga."

"Morning." Jakotsu stepped into view smelling of soap with wet tousled hair. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and…."

"Gay!" Kouga finished as he pulled out a chair for Jakotsu. " Sorry couldn't resist. How are you never hung over?" Kouga asked pouring himself a cup of coffee. "You drink until you pass out and wake up all chipper."

"Whiskey, whiskey makes me high and still more whiskey makes me fly. Too much whiskey makes me drown, but just one more brings me 'round." Jakotsu posed complete with jazz hands before sitting down at the table. "I don't know, think it's genetic."

Mia listened to the chatter at the table as she watched the bacon frying in the pan. Kouga seemed un fazed by last nights encounter. "_Does he even remember?"_ She brushed the thought aside wondering if there was a reason. She and Kouga had always been close, but it was odd really hearing him say how much he cared.

"Mia," Jakotsu said teetering his chair on the back legs. "Breakfast almost ready?"

"Yeah, here." She served up the food and then sat down. "Dig in everyone."

"Thanks Mia." Kouga said smiling politely. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night. I was just really worried. Naraku's been the worst guy you've dated so far and…"

"Don't worry about it." She said drinking her coffee.

"But I am, you're like a sister to me and I wouldn't want you to think I'd ever try anything on you."

Mia smiled and sighed. "I know, it's just the way things have been lately, well it's been hard." She paused before continuing. "Are you working today?"

"Yeah in at noon, probably show up early though."

"Mmm, how bout you Jaki? Dana got you running around for him again?"

"No." He said swirling his drink, "But my Brother is in town for the holiday, ooh, Mia you should come with me to see him."

"No, Jaki, I'm in no mood to hook up with old lovers." Mia said calmly.

"But you and Bankotsu looked so nice together." Jakotsu said squeezing her hand.

Mia shook her head, "With all due respect Jaki, your brother is an ass. And by ass I mean a colossal one."

"Oh fine then." Jakotsu said waving his hands. "Just promise you'll call if you need anything. Promise."

"I promise." She said.

"Me too," Kouga started. "I'm off at 5:30 feel free to call okay, even if I'm not off shift yet."

"All right you two stop worrying I'll be okay." Mia said clearing her dish. "I can handle myself."

Mia moaned looking at the clock. _"I can't believe it's already one. There is nothing to do today." _Kouga and Jakotsu had left hours ago and she couldn't find anything to do. She sighed and flipped on the television. She'd called her sister and Inuyasha already, but they weren't home. There was always Miroku and Sango, but they were doing tech weekend work on the set. All her options had been exhausted. She shut the television off and went to the fridge to look for anything that resembled food. _"Food."_ She thought as she peered into an empty fridge and equally empty cupboard. "I haven't bought food for a month, well I guess I can do that." She shrugged. "Better than hanging around here." She was about to go and get her coat when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mia."

Her voice hitched and she nearly dropped the phone as her ears listened to the all too familiar voice on the other end. "Hello? Who-who's this?" She asked hoping it was not who it was.

"Mia, Mia, you know who it is. How have you been?"

"Fine…fine." She slumped on the couch. "What do you want Naraku?"

"To talk, nothing more." He said with laughter in his voice.

_"At least he's happy."_ She sighed. "Well perhaps I don't want to talk to you."

"Yes you do Mia, I told you I'd call when my business in Japan was settled." He paused. "Aren't you going to even ask how it was?"

"No."

"You know I hate rudeness Mia, so please it's in your best interest to stop."

She could tell he was smiling, he always did. "Look, Naraku." She tried to think of a diplomatic way to handle the situation and decided that there was no need for formalities. "Don't call me anymore." She clicked the handset off and fought back the tears that her eyes held. The phone rang again. Swallowing hard she answered it.

"I'm coming up, you will see me." He hung up.

Panic setting in she slammed the phone down and ran to her room. Digging through her closet she grabbed her long brown coat and wrapped it around her body as she decided it better not to fumble with the buttons. Grabbing her purse she bolted for the door, she wasn't going to let him get her this time. Turning the knob she opened the door, and ran right into what she hoped to avoid.

"Mia," He smiled. "How kind of you, but you didn't need to meet me at the door." Naraku shoved her back into the apartment and closed the door behind him. "Now, now," He started. "There's no need to be rash. I know you were just talking out of anger."

"What are you doing? You, you can't just come in here, you don't live here Naraku!" Mia shouted as she stood and made her way to the phone. Jaki wouldn't be much help, but Kouga had said to call if she needed anything. "I'm not putting up with any more of your…"

His hand came across her face hard, enough to make her stumble back as the phone dropped to the ground. The faint sound of a dial tone faded into the backdrop. "You don't ever talk to me like that." He stalked over to her grasping her by the hair and pulling her to her feet. "We're not finished." He set her on the couch as he removed his coat. "We can do this easily Mia, all you have to do is comply, you know how to do that don't you."

"Not for you, you bastard." She tried to ignore the pain in her cheek from the slap, as her composure was threatening to leave her any moment. That's when she saw it, shiny, sharp victory was just a few feet away. _"The knives." _She thought. _"If I can just get to the kitchen."_ She looked at the empty receiver on the wall, "My battery's going to die."

Naraku laughed and turned to retrieve the cordless phone. "You never cease to amaze me, you're looking for anything to buy time, even though you're only preventing the inevitable."

With a mad rush of adrenaline she darted to the kitchen, Naraku having seen her was just a few steps behind. _"Come on."_ She urged herself as her fingers gripped the handle of the carving knife. She swung it wildly in front of her aiming to hit any part of him she could see. "Get out of my home!" A swift kick to the side brought her down gasping for air and groping for her lost weapon.

Shoving her to the floor Naraku held her arms roughly above her head as she screamed and kicked wildly. With his free hand he slapped her once more. "Stupid bitch." He said calmly pinning her legs still with his own. "This could've been easy Mia." His hand reached into his pocket producing a syringe. Hitting her in the neck he injected the fluid. "Shhh," He said as she sobbed. "It'll all be all right, just as soon as you learn to quit resisting we wont need to sedate you."

Her voice lost she tried to scream, tried to speak, but found no sound available to her. All she could do was see, once again as the man she had come to hate started removing her clothing. _"Stop, stop. You jerk. You bastard."_ The faintest trickle of blood dripped from his arm where she'd gotten him with the knife, but even that was not enough to stop him. He slipped her shirt off and she closed her eyes trying to imagine she were somewhere else. Somewhere where super heroes walked the streets ready to snuff out crime. Somewhere that people like Naraku didn't exist, somewhere. She shuddered, feeling him get off of her. There was a loud noise, and then he picked her up. She felt him holding her to him, her eyes remained shut in refusal to play along. As she was set down on bed sheets, her bed sheets she felt herself covered, not with a lustful man, but with a blanket.

Her eyes snapped open to a man sitting at her bedside holding her hand tightly. His eyes both angry and happy as he watched her. Angry because he'd not gotten there sooner, but happy because he'd stopped it from happening. He didn't need to say anything, Mia at that time had never been happier to see him.

**Who is this mysterious man, was it Kouga? Sesshomaru? Who knows…I do. Any and all guesses welcome, if you guess correctly you get a gold star! Yay!**

**Dante's Daughter**


	6. Back to Good

Silver and Cold

He stroked her hair gently, still not speaking. His calm and concern made her want to cry as he softly whispered. "It's going to be all right. I'm here and he's gone and I'll be damned if anyone especially Naraku is ever going to do that to you again. I promise I'll keep you safe." She slowly drifted into the inevitable sleep the sedative induced without being able to even utter a thank you. She could still feel him there as she slipped into the dream world.

She awoke some time later feeling every muscle in her body crying out for relief. Her back felt the worst as she sat up. _"Damn Naraku. What the hell is in that sedative, elephant tranquilizers?"_ She looked down at her body, the beginnings of bruises already forming on her pale skin. Her sheets crumpled around her as she moved out of bed, shivering she decided clothing was a good idea. She was rummaging through her dresser when it occurred to her there was noise out in her living room. _"He's still here."_ Slipping her shirt over her head she opened her bedroom door a crack and peered out. _"Sessh."_ He was still there, he really did want her to de okay. Smiling she shut the door and pulled on her jeans and sat before her mirror. _"I look horrible."_ She sighed and brushed her hair out, the bruises on her arms showing every time she raised her arm. Tears slowly started falling as she tried to stay quiet, "It's never going to stop." The girl in the mirror looked at her with pleading eyes, wanting her to say that everything was going to be okay. "It's going to happen again, and next time there might not be anyone to stop it. There wont be anyone to save you."

Her door creaked open and footsteps came up behind her. A pair of hands rested on her shoulders as a voice spoke, "I'm wont let it happen again."

"How are you going to stop it?" She asked looking into his golden eyes. "How do you know you can?"

He knelt down to face her and held one hand on her face. "I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I will help you. You have my word."

She wanted to believe him, she wanted to smile and say thank you. But right now she wasn't even sure if this was Sesshomaru. The cold and emotionless man was showing her more than she'd seen in all the years she'd known him. Reaching out she hugged him, holding him as though she thought he'd disappear if she let go. "Sessh, I was scared."

"I know." He said holding her tightly. "How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I don't know." She said honestly. "At first I thought they were nightmares. And bad dreams, but then there were always the bruises. About a moth ago, I became more aware…or something."

"Disorientation from the tranquilizers no doubt." He said calmly. "You probably started building a tolerance after a while."

"I guess. I figured I was going insane, till about a month ago when I remembered everything clearly. When he said he was going away for a while, I thought…I hoped he'd forget about me, but he didn't."

"He will, so help me I'll give him a lobotomy myself if I have to. He will leave you alone." His tone was harsh and unyielding as she felt his arms pull her tighter for a minute.

"What happened?" She said abruptly. "How did you get in? What did you do? Where did he go?"

He took a breath as he pulled away to look at her. "I'm in because you're door was unlocked, I heard scuffling inside. I chose to investigate. When I came in Naraku was…well you know I'm sure so I wont go into detail." He paused making sure she wasn't upset. "When I realized what was going on I pulled him off of you and punched him till he hit the ground."

"Where is he then?"

"Ran," He said brushing a strand of hair aside. "I went to check on you and he rushed out the door, he's lucky I didn't kill him."

"Sessh." Mia sighed. "Thank you."

He pulled her to her feet and kissed her fore head softly. "No thanks needed, just knowing I stopped what was going to happen is enough." He led her out into the living room and went to the kitchen. "Did you want coffee, I made some. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind at all. I'd love some thanks." She accepted the mug and settled on the couch as Sesshomaru sat near her. "Why were you coming here anyway?"

"What?"

"Here, what made you come here?" She said swirling the coffee around.

"I came to see you." He said smoothly. "I was in need of your assistance."

"Assistance?" She asked. "With what?"

"It's no matter, I've troubled you enough for one day." He finished his cup and went to set it in the sink. "I'll just be on my way."

"No hang on a sec." She grasped his arm as he reached for his coat. "You wanted something, so ask. The least I can do is help you, after all you did help me."

He looked at her and sighed. _"Damn this woman and those eyes of hers." _He ran a hand through his hair. "My parents are away on business and haven't had a chance to decorate the house this holiday. I thought they'd appreciate the gesture if I were to do so for them." He paused and thought for a minute. "I thought you'd enjoy helping, thought it might lift your mood a bit."

Mia smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'd love to help you decorate Sessh."

"Are you sure? You've been through a lot today. Perhaps I could wait for Kouga to return to watch over you? I could call him…"

"No, Sessh really." Mia headed to her room to grab her coat. "I can call Kouga later when he's off shift and let him know where I'm at so he wont worry. I need to get out of here anyway."

He stood in her doorway an unreadable expression on his face. He stepped back and gestured for Mia to step out of the room. Closing her bedroom door he leaned against it. "If you are really going to be okay, then come. But I don't want you to think you have to, I'm sure I could do it myself if I had to."

Mia steppe closer and gripped his nose. Quickly pulling her hand away she giggled, "Got yer nose."

"No you don't it's…"

"Oh but I do." She said waving her clenched fist in front of him. "And I'm not giving it back."

"Stop it Mia I'm being serious."

"Stop it Mia I'm being serious." She mocked skipping away. "Don't you want your nose back Sessh?"

"Mia I'm going to…" He started as he grabbed her.

"Gonna what?" She said coyly hiding her hand behind her back.

Holding out his palm he tilted his head. "My nose please."

She pouted, but gave back his 'nose'. "There happy?"

"Yes." He said as he pretended to reattach it. "Much better."

"Okay then let's go, and yes I'm sure I want to, and yes I feel just fine and no Kouga wont worry."

"As you wish Mia." He opened the door to the hall and Mia walked out.

Locking the bolt tightly, Mia smiled and followed Sesshomaru outside to the car. "I'm glad you came."


	7. More Than Meets the Eye

More Than Meets the Eye

The last time Mia was at the Taisho house was for Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding two years ago. She knew it couldn't have changed much since then, but she was still excited to see it again. The house was on the outskirts of East Abbey, not in the city like her apartment. But then again, Mr. Taisho could afford a nice home in the country.

Pulling up the drive Mia smiled, happy to see the beautiful, but not overdone house, had hardly changed. Mrs. Taisho had added a few more rose bushes near the front steps and the ivy was a bit over grown, but otherwise it looked just as it had. Sesshomaru parked just outside the garage and started toward the steps. Mia followed still taking in what changes had occurred.

"What color roses did your mother plant?"

He unlocked the front door and stepped inside. "White, the roses are supposed to be white, if I remember. She considered red, but decided they looked too…gothic."

The foyer was modest, as Mr. Taisho didn't like to flaunt his state to others. He'd once said, "The difference between a man and a child are the extremes to which he goes to make himself seen." Mia remembered him saying that when her mother complimented his home. She smiled somehow feeling more safe here.

"The decorations should still be up in the attic." Sesshomaru said starting up the stairs. "We might as well bring those down after getting a tree."

"Tree?"

"Yes, a tree." He said with a smirk. "Didn't you have a tree at Christmas?"

"Well, yes, but ours was plastic, we uh, couldn't always afford a…a real one." She played with her coat sleeve nervously, remembering again that she and her sister had a less privileged life than the Taisho boys.

Sesshomaru shrugged and leaned on the banister. "Well, real trees aren't much better, when it's cold and snowy like this it can be a real pain getting one, lugging it in, and setting it up."

Mia smiled and nodded. "So when are we getting this horrible, awful Christmas tree?"

"In a minute, I'm just running upstairs to find some boots. I'll be right back."

When he returned they went out to the garage to get the axe and headed out to the back yard. The four acres the house sat on was full of trees, maple, alder and tons of fir and spruce. They all looked so big and pretty. The snow from the day rested in gentle pillows on the boughs and ruffled down like powder every time they walked by.

"How 'bout that one?"

"Hmm," Sesshomaru walked around it and frowned. "Lopsided."

"So."

"So…it'll fall over if we're not careful." He kept walking Mia following close as the snow began to fall again.

"It's snowing." She said softly.

"That is what it does in winter, snows."

"Smart ass."

"Better a smart ass than a dumb ass." He smiled and stopped. "Ah here we go." He stood before a spruce slightly taller than himself. "What do you think?"

Mia furrowed her brow and looked the tree up and down. "I dunno." Kneeling she inspected the base and ruffled the branches a bit. "It's a bit stiff."

"Trees are supposed to be stiff."

"Well yes, but not this stiff, and look at the weird shade of green it is."

He laughed and scruffed her hair, "Okay I had a good reason not to like your tree, now you're just being mean."

"Yeah, I am." She shoved him playfully. "It's a nice tree, Sessh. Cut it down!"

The tree fell with ease and soon Mia and Sesshomaru had it back at the house. The old tree stand reminded Mia of when she was younger, when she and Kagome had their father around. He'd always made enough money for Christmas to be done properly with a real tree and everything. When he died they didn't have much of an option for decorations usually re-using old Christmas cards, often times she and her sister were lucky if their mother had the whole day off. Usually it was just they and their grandfather opening one or two presents by a plastic tree. Despite all that Christmas used to be it was still Christmas, and neither Mia nor Kagome complained.

"I'll be right back with the boxes, think you can handle the lights and tinsel on your own?"

"Yeah, go on ahead Sessh." Mia smiled as he left. Setting up the ladder she went to work stringing the lights around the tree. About half way done with the top part she heard a distorted recording of AC/DC 'Back in Black' playing. "Oh, Kouga…" She rushed down the ladder and answered her cell.

"Mia, Mia, you okay?" Came the worried voice on the phone.

"Yes Kouga I'm fine."

"Really, say tomato if Naraku's there and I'll be righ…"

"Kouga." She said cutting him off. "No pass words needed. I'm all right I'm just out. I was going to call you but I must've lost track of time."

"Oh." He said sounding a little embarrassed. "I was uh, worried Mia. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm at Mr. Taisho's home. Me and Sesshomaru are decorating it for his parents."

"You and Sesshomaru…alone?"

"Yes Kouga me and Sesshomaru," She said glancing at said older brother coming down the stairs. "And we're having a lovely time."

"Who are you talking to?" Sesshomaru asked setting down a pile of boxes.

"Kouga."

"What?"

"Nothing I was telling Sessh who I was talking to." Mia said as Sesshomaru smirked and walked away.

"Well he had better not try anything." Kouga stated flatly.

"He's not, so you hush." Mia glanced at the kitchen hearing various noises. "Ko, I gotta go, we need to get this done."

"Okay, okay but you call me if anything goes wrong."

"I will, I promise."

"Take care Mimi"

"You too Ko." Mia hung up and walked to the kitchen. Sesshomaru was searching through a cupboard intently. "Looking for something?"

"Ah-ha. Not anymore." He held out a dusty bottle and wiped the front. "1984 was a very good year."

"When I was seventeen it was a very good year," Mia sang as she popped herself on to the counter and watched him open the bottle. "I think wine is a lovely idea."

"As do I." He poured two glasses and handed her one. "To good friends."

"To good times to come." They both took a sip and Sesshomaru smiled with his eyes closed making a contented sound. "Why are you doing that?"

"Savoring the flavors." He said opening his eyes. "Try it."

Mia took her drink and closed her eyes. "Tastes the same to me."

"No, no you're doing it wrong." He said setting his glass down. "First of all stand, don't sit."

"Okay." Mia hopped off the counter top. "Now what."

"Think of…Italy." He said dreamily. "Imagine being along the Mediterranean coastline." He stepped behind her resting his hands on her arms. "Close your eyes."

Huffing heavily Mia shut her lids, "This better not be a trick."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Picture a bistro with umbrellas above the tables and accents filling the air. The smell of hearty spices and bread wafting by as the ocean calls lazily to you in the afternoon sun." His hands ran slowly up to her neck as he smelled her hair. "You're waiting for someone, he said to meet him here at one thirty. He's late, as usual, but it's okay. Then after a few minutes you see him walking toward you a clump of local wildflowers in his hand. They're for you, and you smile because the day is so perfect with the air and the smells and the man you've been waiting for." He paused stepping in front of her. Moving closer to her he took a sip from his glass and pulled her close. "Now taste it." He moved his glass to her lips tilting it so she could taste just a bit.

Mia sighed and let the fluid spill over her tongue. She let it wash over her and she saw everything he spoke of, swore she could almost taste the salt of the sea. "Mmm, it tastes…"

"Yes." He urged. "How does it taste."

Her eyes opened and she realized how close she was to him, his eyes watching her in earnest intrigue, his hands on her waist wanting to touch her. "It tastes…different. There are flavors, qualities that I never noticed before."

Standing in silence they stood, he wanted more than anything to pull her close to him. He wanted to kiss her, to make all the bad things she'd ever had in life go away. He needed to protect her, almost as much as he needed her to understand him. Carefully as though she might break if he moved to quickly he tilted her head upward and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't resist, but didn't yield to him entirely. Afraid he'd made a rash decision he broke the kiss. She looked at him with eyes shocked and alight with some emotion he'd not seen before. As he tried to pull away, afraid that he'd overstepped his bounds, he felt her arms around his waist refusing to let him go, and as easily as he'd kissed her, she kissed him back.

**Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys the story, I'll have it all wrapped up in a few more chapters, but I'm going to write more stuff so fear not. I've also got an interestingly dark fic I'm writing for a little gothy friend of mine who as a thing for Hiten, so feel free to check it out. Yeah, I know I'm already taking requests.**

**So…any and all comments, feed back etc are welcome.**

**Dante's Daughter**


	8. Observations

Observations

Sesshomaru and Mia stood back at the beautifully trimmed tree that stood before them. The old ornaments shone brightly in the glow of the tree lights as the bits of tinsel shimmered like rain drops. In the short amount of time they'd cut and decorated a tree, lined the outside of the house with lights and hung wreathes and garlands in doorways throughout the house. It was gaudy, it was over done but damn if it wasn't jolly. Mia smiled as she felt Sesshomaru's arm around her waist, yawning she hugged him and leaned on his chest.

"It's late." He said glancing at the clock.

"How late?"

"Almost midnight."

"Midnight?" Mia said suddenly concerned. "I should've been home hours ago."

"What are you going to turn into a pumpkin or something?" He teased.

"No, I just, well it's not like I have to work or anything, I guess I just lost track of the time." She checked her cell phone to be sure of the wall clock's accuracy. "I guess I was having too much fun."

"Or wine." He added pulling her to him again. "Why don't you just stay here? I promise I wont try anything." He kissed her softly. "Well I wont try anything you don't want me to."

She smiled and yawned. "I don't have anything to sleep in."

"I'll lend you some of my things, they should fit." He flicked off the house lights and started up the stairs leading her with him. "The up stairs is pretty much mine. Usually it's just me here since dad's usually whisking mom off to one of the vacation homes or something."

At the top of the stairs was a sitting area, much like the main living room. It was less elegant with miss matched furniture, video games, a billiard table and air hockey game. "I can tell a bachelor lives here."

"Guilty pleasure." He said leading her toward the hall that led to his room. "I sleep here." He opened the door to a room practically the size of her whole apartment. A large bed, computer and desk, couch, private bathroom, and sliding glass doors that connected to the deck on the outside.

"Wow, Sessh this is huge." She ran to the glass doors gazing outside. "You can see everything."

"Well not exactly, you can see the back yard at least." He sat on the small couch and started removing his shoes. "This room used to be my father's home office, he decided to give it to me as a room when I returned from college."

"It's bigger than my apartment."

"No, it's just emptier." He stood behind her and kissed her neck gently. "I'll see what I can find you to sleep in."

"Shorts and a tee shirt would be fine. I don't need much." She slipped off her shoes and rested her coat on the couch. "You're taking me home in the morning right?"

"Why?"

"Sessh." She said in mock irritation. "I'm going to need a shower and new clothes, I mean come on I am a girl."

"Hadn't noticed." He handed her a pair of black shorts and a shirt. "You can change in the bathroom if you like."

"I could change right here she said undoing the button on her jeans as she walked away. Stopping just inside of the bathroom door she started pulling up her shirt, but kicked the door shut before giggling wildly.

"Teaser."

"Oh, what? You liked it." She laughed and started changing. The shorts thankfully had a draw string since they were a bit big. The shirt was from their old art school. "Figures." She stepped out to find the room very dimly lit. Sesshomaru was stretching by the glass doors. "Hey."

"Do they fit all right?"

"Yeah, for boys clothes." She walked over and cocked her head to one side. "What are you like?"

"Beg pardon?" He said placing his hands on her waist.

"I still know so little about you. I mean I've known you for almost what five years now, and all I know is your dislike for broccoli."

"You know more than that." He said smiling. "I know you do, for one thing you know what size clothing I wear, you've been my costumer in most of the shows I've done."

"That's hardly anything." She said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Really I want to know all about you. Your hobbies, music, books, family, future, past all of it."

He nodded in thought and snapped his fingers. "I know that you know things. I know things about you."

"Like what per say?"

"Like for instance, you take your coffee black with two sugars"

"That's hardly knowing me."

"Oh really do you know how I take my coffee?"

"I know better." She said kicking her feet like a child. "I know that you wear Halston cologne and wear boxer briefs. I know that you used to date Kikyo in school and that you broke up with her because she was too superficial."

He thought for a moment as he sat next to her. "Impressive, how did you…"

"I noticed the fragrance, on your dresser. I always wondered what it was. And Kikyo was pretty much a rumor around the school I think everyone knew. As for the underwear, you should really shut your dressing room door more often."

"Observant, I like that." He kissed her softly. "You know what I know?" He caressed her face gently as his lips moved closer to her neck. "I know where to kiss you to make you moan and sigh." He kissed her skin, licking occasionally and nibbling lightly. "I know you like music that makes it easy for you to dance, but you hate pop and rap." His hands trailed down to her wais as he leaned her back and moved her closer to the head of the bed. "I know you like rainy days and Snoopy. I know that sometimes you feel like everything that goes wrong is your fault." He felt her wince and moved to look into her eyes. "And I know most that has happened in your life has not been your fault."

She sighed as tears brimmed the edge of her eyes. "I hated Transformers and I read romance novels when I'm lonely."

"I like to take shots of whiskey sometimes at noon and I can't cook…anything at all. Can't even boil water."

She laughed. "How can you not boil water?"

"How can you not like Transformers?" He said sitting up. "I mean they're robots… in disguise."

She smiled and pulled him back down to her and kissed him deeply. She could still taste the wine on his tongue. "What are we going to tell Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"I don't care, they'll understand I'm sure." He trailed back to her neck again as his hand started up her shirt.

"Sesshomaru," She said stopping his hand. "I don't think…I can…"

"Sorry." He said retracting his hand from under the shirt. "I didn't mean to push you, never be afraid to say stop, okay."

"I wont I promise." She curled up next to him her fingers absently running through his hair. "Sessh?

"Hmm?"

"Are we…is this just ah? What I mean is…"

He tilted her chin so he could look at her before kissing her lips gently. "This isn't just a one time thing, I really like you Mia. _More than you know." _He held her close to him and pulled the blanket over them.


	9. Home Again

Home again

The sunlight streamed through the windows in that hazy way that only happens in winter. Stretching Mia took in her surroundings remembering that she had stayed the night at the Taisho household, in the bed of the oldest Taisho son no less. Looking around her she noticed he was gone, but on the couch next to her clothes was a bag and a slip of paper. Stepping out of bed and across the floor she picked up the slip and read.

'Go ahead and shower. Put these on, I'm pretty sure they're the right size.'

Smiling, Mia pawed through the bag to find a pair of jeans and a shirt with a picture of Woodstock on the front. At the bottom was a fresh pair of socks and a pair of black cotton boy short underwear with blue lace trim. "Sessh." She laughed. "Well at least they're the right size." She made sure she was alone then showered quickly and changed leaving her sleeping garb on the floor and depositing yesterday's clothes into the bag.

Coming down the stairs she smelled fresh coffee brewing and could hear Dropkick Murphys playing in the background. "Morning." Sesshomaru called from the kitchen. "The clothes fit I see."

"You didn't have to get me clothes, I could have gotten some from home later." She said sitting at the table.

"I know." He said pouring her a cup of coffee. "I thought you'd like the gesture. Besides I was up early anyway."

"Thank you." She sipped and yawned. "Are you doing anything important today?"

"I have to meet with Inuyasha about our parent's anniversary. It's on the fifteenth. We're going to have the party here, which is the other reason I wanted to have you help with decorations. Inuyasha hates putting things up, he'd rather look after it's done."

"Yeah that's what Kagome was saying." Mia looked into her cup and bit her lower lip. She didn't want to spend the day alone, but she didn't want Sesshomaru to feel obligated to her. "When are you taking me home?"

"Soon, I have things to do. Will you be all right?"

"Yeah, I should probably check on Kouga anyway he'll want to know if I'm okay." She smiled and stood, "I'm gonna go and get my coat."

He watched her leave as the phone rang. "Taisho residence."

"Sessh? That you?"

"Yes Inuyasha, what do you want?"

"We're still doing the planning for mom and dad right?"

"Of course, I'll be by in no more than an hour."

"An hour! What you busy trying on moms make-up or something?"

"Yes, little brother I'm secretly a drag queen by night." He laughed. "No I have to go meet with Michael."

"Michael? You mean Uncle Mikey?"

"Yes, I have a matter to discuss with him." He hung up without giving his brother a chance to question him. He'd tell him later on. Finishing his coffee he grabbed his own coat when he saw Mia descending the stairs. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Back at her apartment she deposited her dirty clothes into the hamper and called Kouga instantly.

"Hi you've reached Kouga Wolf, Sorry I missed your call. But if…"

Mia hung up the phone and huffed. "I know he's not working." She climbed out the window and up to Kouga's kitchen window. She opened the pane and slipped through. "Kouga?" She said walking in to the room. "Kouga, you home?" She heard a voice groan in recognition.

"Meh, who's there?"

"Ko it's me."

"Oh hey Mia." He stretched and yawned as he stepped through the door. "What you doing up here."

"Came to let you know I'm all right. I knew you'd worry." She watched as he moved to the counter to make coffee. "Sorry, I guess it's still early."

"What time did you get in?"

"I dunno, one maybe two." She felt bad lying to Kouga, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "I had fun lost track a time."

"Good. What you doing today?" He said watching the coffee pot intensely

"Don't gotta work till tomorrow…probably get some groceries."

He leaned on the counter and scratched his head. "I gotta work, you okay on your own?"

"Yeah I'll call Sango to go with me or something. I'm pretty sure she said she had today off."

"Good luck getting her and Miroku apart, I hear it's pretty serious now." He said yawning again.

"Yeah, well I'm getting back downstairs…." A noise drew her attention to his room as she eyed the door suspiciously. "Um Ko?

"Um, Felix." He said. "Damn cat's always getting into things." He nervously scratched his head as a sleepy red haired girl stepped into view.

"Kouga," She yawned. "What's going on out here, you said you'd be…" She paused and blushed intensely. "Um Mia, hi."

"Ayame." Mia said in shock. "What are you…? What's going on?"

Ayame shifted from one foot to the other. Explaining what was going on was not easy. Although the fact that she was wearing one of Kouga's shirts and had just woken up in Kouga's bed was a pretty good explanation she felt she should say something. "I was looking for you, but you weren't home and…"

"And so you decided to sleep with my best friend instead, nice."

"Mia it's not like that." Kouga said as he whispered something to Ayame. She nodded and left back to the bedroom. "Look I've been kinda seeing Ayame for a while now."

"Oh and you just didn't tell me?" Mia said leaning on the counter.

"Well, not exactly, I wanted to be sure it was actually a relationship before I told anyone. I think Miroku is the only one I've said anything to." He paused. "I was gonna tell you really, you're my best friend. I wouldn't keep that from you."

"So," Mia said crossing her arms, "Do you love her?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love her? Ayame may be a pain in the ass when a show's going on, but damn it if she's not a friend and deserves a good man who cares for her." Behind the bedroom door Ayame smiled. She liked Mia, and was pleased to know she didn't just see her as a coworker.

"Mia of course I do, we only just decided to be together last night, we've been seeing each other off and on for months, but now it's just me and her together."

"So I take it you consummated the relationship?"

Kouga nodded. "I'm sorry I never told you. I shouldn't keep things form you."

"Yeah well I'm sorry too."

"You?" He said blinking. "Why?"

"I stayed with Sesshomaru last night." Kouga's eyes widened as he made to say something. "No, nothing happened, just let me finish. We decorated the house that much is true. But we sort of got close."

"How close?" Ayame asked stepping out of the door as Kouga gestured for her to come out.

"Real close." Mia said blushing. "We kissed, and then slept, not like had sex, but slept. He was a perfect gentleman."

"So you're happy then?" Kouga said calmly as he put his arm around Ayame.

"As long as you are too, Ko."

"I am." He said kissing Ayame softly on the cheek.

"Don't uh, go making a big deal about us yet okay." Ayame pleaded. "We want to be the ones to say it."

"Don't worry Aya. I wont tell if you don't." Mia said assuring her calmly. "Now you better be good to him."

"I will Mia, I promise."

"You too Kouga, she's my diva don't you dare break her heart before a show. I wont be wanting to redo her make-up every set change."

"No worries Mimi, I'll see you later all right?"

"Sure Ko, by Aya."

"Bye."

She made her way back down the fire escape and into her apartment. "Now to call Sango."

Somewhere across town Sesshomau Taisho stood in a warehouse elevator. A large man in a very expensive looking suit was standing by him. They didn't talk, didn't make eye contact. Socializing it seemed was not on the agenda. The lift stopped on the top floor, number 9.

Sesshomaru stepped off nodding to other suited men as he made his way to the office at the end of the hall. "Jake." He said kindly to the guy at the door.

"Sessh, it's been too long." He said smiling as he opened the door.

"It has. How you been?" He said walking in.

Jake followed behind him and stood by the door again, only now on the inside. "Svelte as ever."

"Sesshomaru Taisho." An older man standing by the window turned and smiled jubilantly. "My god, you look more like you'd papa every time I see you. How's he's doing any way? Treating my sister well I assume."

"Yes as always uncle." Sesshomaru said shaking his hand and sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Michael said sitting and lighting a cigar. "Not that my nephew needs a reason to come see his favorite uncle."

"I need a favor." He said as he produced a large sum of bills. "I have the money, I just need your help."

Michael's eyes narrowed as he frowned slightly. "Sessh, I love you but what are you getting at?" Mike said tapping his ash into the tray. "I thought you wanted to stay outta this stuff."

"You've been looking for a reason to get rid of that fishy doctor Naraku Nomed right?"

"Yeah, what he leave a scalpel in ya after surgery?" Michael said laughing.

"He's abusing a woman, Kagome's sister Mia." Sesshomaru clenched his fist and set the money on the desk. "Make it happen."

"Mia?" Michael said frowning. "The red head from the wedding? Now why would a guy wanna go and harm a girl like that. She's sweet, wouldn't hurt a fly."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I know that's why it has to be done. I knew you'd understand."

Michael nodded. "Then I will take care of it. But take the money back kid you insult me." He said with laughter playing on his features. "You're family, I'll help you out." Michael smiled and set his cigar in the ashtray. "You uh, you like this Mia?"

"I care for her, and I don't want to see her hurt." He smiled himself. "I have to go meet Inuyasha." He stood and started to the door. "You're coming to the anniversary party?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Thanks Uncle Mike." Sesshomaru gave his uncle a one-armed hug and left with Jake in tow.

"So," Said Jake lighting a cigarette. "You need a hit on this fella? How bad is he?"

"Horrible." He said stepping into the lift. "He's not someone I don't want around this town, if he'll do it to Mia he'll do it to others."

"Stop being so righteous." Jake said as the lift came to the ground level. "You're doing it because you're worried about Mia. You don't want her hurt. I'd do the same for Theresa I just want you to know."

"Thanks Jake, promise you'll stay in touch more." He said stepping out the door into the cold wind.

"No problem Sessh. Dad'll take care of it. I'll see you at the party huh?"

"Yeah."


	10. Brotherly Bonding

Brotherly Bonding

Inuyasha stood at the desk of the catering company impatiently tapping his foot. The girl at the front desk was new and wasn't aware of how the systems worked. Their order had been misplaced. Sesshomaru wanted to handle the situation, but Inuyasha insisted he'd be able to deal with it alone. The younger of the Taisho boys was not nearly as tactful as his older brother was, but their threatening abilities were equally matched.

"Look, how about you get a supervisor." Inuyasha said calmly rubbing his temple. "He should be able to help."

"Sir I, know I can find it if you'd just…"

"No, no, no. See I have a lot of places to be today. I just need a confirmation of menu and services and then I'll pay and you wont have to deal with me anymore."

"But sir I…"

"Yuki, please." He said glaring at her name plate. "I'm not a patient man and you're pushing it."

"Yes sir. I'll be right back." The girl disappeared behind a door and Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

"Not bad little brother," He said getting up off the waiting room chair. "Only took ten minutes to get her to give up."

"Well I promised Kagome we'd go to dinner later. I gotta get back by six, no later."

"You will be I have plans of my own."

"Oh do ya?" Inuyasha said lifting a brow. "You got a lady in your life finally?"

"Sir." A man stood now at the desk with the girl behind him. "I'm David the manager, there was a problem?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said clearing his throat. "I'm Inuyasha Taisho. My brother and I were coming in to confirm and pay for some catering services on the fifteenth. Apparently there is no record of our reservation."

David nodded and sat at the computer typing in the information. "No, no I'm sorry but there are is scheduling on the fifteenth under the name Taisho."

"So what can we do to fix it?" Sesshomaru said nodding to Inuyasha.

"Well we're booked solid it is the holidays and…"

"I don't quite think you understand." Inuyasha said leaning on the desk. "We booked you months in advance. It's our parent's 25th anniversary. It's under the name Taisho…look again."

Swallowing hard David typed into the computer again. "I'm sorry Mr. Taisho, but there's nothing here."

Inuyasha held out a paper printed from the internet. On the paper was a price and a confirmation number. "I printed this off myself in July, I opted to pay later, here's the confirmation number." David took the paper looking it over thoroughly. "So what are you going to do to fix it?"

"I'm sorry Sir, but…"

"No, I'm sorry." Said Sesshomaru coolly. "Sorry that you'll be losing our business."

"If there was anything I could do I…" David stammered.

"No, no. Really don't worry about it. We'll take our business else where." He turned to Inuyasha. "I'm sure Michael knows of some good places."

"Michael?" David asked.

"Michael Rotelli our uncle. Inuyasha said calmly. What was the name of this place again?" He and Sesshomaru started to the door.

"Wait a moment." David called. "Let's not be so hasty." He started ticking away on the keyboard. " If I cut this crew to five and move Kelsey to Tuesday then…yes this should work. There." He printed a new page and presented it to the bothers. "It's the same price and time, is everything to your liking?"

Inuyasha eyed the paper. "Five servers, right food and time. What do you think Sessh?"

"I believe a discount is in order."

"Of course, Yuki, deduct twenty percent of the price." He stood by as Yuki took the money and adjusted the schedule. His eyes watching Sesshomaru carefully as he stood.

"All set sirs."

"Thank you Yuki." Inuyasha said. "And thank you David."

"Hopefully this wont be happening again." Sesshomaru opened the door to leave as Inuyasha left with the receipt.

"No, of course."

He shut the door and stepped to the car, smirking Inuyasha climbed into the passenger side. And looked to his brother. "That was so awesome." He laughed.

"Did you see his face?" Sesshomaru leaned his head on the steering wheel. "He was so freaked."

"When you mentioned uncle Mike…and he…"

"I know, and the girl…"

"Oh, God Sessh we gotta hang out more often."

"Agreed." He started the car heading to the next destination. "And by the way yes."

"Yes? To what?"

"You asked if there was a woman in my life now and there is."

Inuyasha leaned to fiddle with the radio. "Cool, who? Anyone I know?"

"In a manner of speaking yes."

"What's with the riddles Sessh? Who is it? Ayame?"

"God no." He said with a furrowed brow. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to be a blabber mouth about it."

"Like I'd care enough to even remember what you say."

He shook his head laughing at his younger brother. Even when he was small he'd always tried to act like he didn't care. Although his own preference of not showing much emotion or interest in things couldn't be wavered either. "Mia."

"Hmm?" Inuyasha sat up looking out the window. "Where?"

"No, no Mia as in I see her, but as in she's the one."

"Hang on a sec." Inuyasha said blinking in disbelief. "You mean Mia, Mia? As in Mia Deacon? As in my wife's sister?"

"You're astonishingly perceptive."

"Sessh, she's related."

"Only by marriage." He said. His lines were well rehearsed. He'd already played out the possible scenarios of what his brother might say. "Besides I love her and being with her is perfectly acceptable."

"I suppose, it's just gonna be weird, wont it?"

"Hardly. I see no problem with it, neither does Mia. And if you remember correctly you and I are half brothers."

"Doesn't make a difference. You're still my brother and my mom's been in your life since you were four anyway."

"Hence why I call her mom."

"So you serious about Mia?"

"Always have been. Just never bothered to act on the impulse."

Inuyasha leaned on the window and smirked. "So when's the wedding?" He teased.

"Shut up."

"Shesshy and Mia sitting in a tree…"

"Shut up Inuyasha!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"I'm going to kill you."

"First comes love then comes marriage…gaa." Inuyasha yelped leaping into the back seat of the car as Sesshomaru took swings at him. "Hey easy Sessh, pay attention or we're gonna crash!"

"If we die in this screaming metal death trap it's your fault!"

"I swear Sesshomaru if you kill me I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Sesshomaru stopped at a red light and turned to look at Inuyasha sprawled in the back seat. "Wait, hang on. If you die you're going to kick my ass?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said laughing. "I'm going to kick your ass from beyond the grave."

"Oh I'm sure." He said as Inuyasha sat back up front.

"So seriously when's the wedding?"


	11. An Evening With Uncle Mike

An Evening With uncle Mike

Somewhere in the dimly lit parking lot a cigarette was lit as a corrupt man walked carelessly across the concrete. The man with the cigarette smiled as he pulled on his gloves the smoke swirling like a little dragon around his fingertips in the chill December air. The 'good doctor' was walking to his car keys in hand smirking maliciously. He had days off coming now, the schedule at the front desk had been checked. No doubt he was thinking of what to do with his time.

Frowning the man tossed his cancer stick down and started toward the man with the doctor's swagger. "Evening Dr. Nomed."

"Do I know you?"

"I'm new, another orderly on the floor." He smiled and pushed his fedora back so as not to hide his face.

"Good, we've been short staffed." Dr. Naraku Nomed continued on not taking any concern for the man next to him.

"Got big plans for the days off? Saw you got a couple coming."

Laughing to himself Naraku smirked as he hit the button to unlock his car. "Oh there are some plans."

"A lady friend and you heading off for some holiday fun?"

"Let's just say, it's a surprise."

"You don't know how right you are." With one swift lunge Dr. Nomed found himself staring at the concrete with a knee in his back. A black Mercedes screeched to a halt as two other men shoved him roughly into the backseat. The man from the parking lot was sitting on his left and another on his right with two others in the front.

"What in the hell…" A fist contacted with his jaw. The smell of freshly lit tobacco following.

"Shut it doctor. You're going on a ride." Said the man at the driver's seat

"You realize this is illegal." Naraku said angrily. "I can see what all of you look like. Don't think I wont contact…" Another punch.

"Look," Said the man with the cigarette. "It's not that I don't like punching you, cause I do. But it really won't matter if you even know our names in about an hour."

Swallowing hard Naraku reached for his cell phone. If he could get to it in time he could send a text for help. "In an hour?"

The man with the cigarette smiled. "Phone's gone, tossed it down the sewer drain."

"You bastard."

Taking a long drag he laughed and blew the smoke out the window. "Jake Rotelli is the name Dr. Nomed. Now I suggest you shut it. We'll be there in about half an hour."

True to his word, the car stopped in a little over thirty minutes. Shoved roughly out of the car Naraku eyed the guns held by his captors. They'd arrived at what appeared to be a country house. Surrounded by trees and dense snow there didn't seem to be anything to gain from shouting for help. The one he knew by name, Jake, was talking on a cell phone and waving at the house that stood some fifteen feet away.

Hanging up Jake walked over to Naraku and started walking him to the home. "Come on in, you must be cold."

"How courteous of you." He replied sarcastically.

"Now that's no way to treat a host." Jake smiled. "Dad's been dieing to talk to you Dr. Nomed."

The inside was not lavish, but comfortable with simple decorations and furniture. A fire crackled warming the room with a cedar infused scent. Michael Rotelli was seated comfortably enough in a green armchair, glass of brandy in hand as he swirled it and spoke casually with two other men. Naraju was seated most un politely on the sofa alone. Jake standing behind him while the others watched relentlessly.

Turning Mr. Rotelli smiled and waved the other men away. "Hang back fellas not so close. Allow the doctor some room to breath. Did you have a nice ride, Dr. Nomed?"

"It would have gone better had I known I was going on one." Naraku said absently tugging his coat buttons. "What is the meaning of all of this?"

Michael nodded sympathetically. "I know, I know. It's cruel isn't it? You're walking to your car, ready for a few days off and some fun. Away form the rat race of the busy hospital. And then I go and have my guys shove ya into a car and drive you all the way out here." He paused sipping the liquor once more. "I'm inclined to apologize for the rape." Michael paused a wicked smile drawn on his handsome features.

"Rape?" Naraku questioned. "You mean the abduction?"

"Whatever you wanna call it. After all it has more than one meaning." He paced calmly and with purpose, watching Naraku watch him the whole time. "Funny how such a once common word for taking by force could get so misconstrued over the years isn't it." Michael gestured to the liquor cabinet. "Drink?"

"You still haven't answered my question." Naraku said with a confident grin. "Whiskey sour please."

"Jake, get the doctor a whiskey sour." Michael frowned. "You're being a but curt Dr. Nomed. I'm trying to be as hospitable as possible in this seemingly hostile situation." He stopped standing in front of Naraku, swirling his brandy and nodding to himself. "You want to know what this is all about."

Accepting his drink from Jake, Naraku sighed in frustration. "I said that from the very beginning."

"You lack patience."

"I'm not a patient man."

"Neither am I." Michael smiled and took a seat leaning on the pool table adjacent to the sofa.

"Mr. Rotelli, if you're quite done wasting my time…" Naraku found himself unable to finish his sentence as a cue ball struck him in the head and sent his booze flying onto his coat. Lying half way on the couch, his head throbbing, he groaned.

"That shouldn't have had to happen, Naraku. Sorry for the informality, but you're pissing me off." Michael picked up the cue and set it back on the table. "You need to learn a little respect for your elders like my son Jake or my nephew Sessh." He snapped his fingers and two of the men in the room pulled Naraku to his feet holding him steady. "I wont degrade you by talking to you on the floor. A man should stand and be counted. Accept what he is to receive. Don't you agree Naraku?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He ground out between throbs of pain. "You go on and on about nothing."

"You smoke?" Michael said lighting a cigarette and offering one to Jake. "I shouldn't, but uh we all gotta go someday. Even got my boy smoking now." Michael laughed before pausing abruptly to sucker punch Naraku in the stomach. He smirked at the induced hacking fit the doctor went into as his associates held him standing. "Again coulda been avoided, but you're lippy." Michael blew smoke deliberately into his face smiling again. "Now if you'll just listen this can be easy. All I want to know is what you did?"

"Did…to…who? When?" He sputtered between coughs as he was released to sprawl the ground on his hands and knees still in pain.

"A girl." Michael commented softly breathing in the smoke. "A red head. Sweet kid, good sense a humor and makes a killer quiche. You ever had her quiche?" Naraku shook his head as Michael knelt to look at him. "Didn't think so, you missed out." Standing back up he set the butt in the ashtray. "So what'd ya do? How often? The truth will set you free my man."

Breathing heavily, Naraku's eyes widened as he stared at the hard wood floor. The nausea rising he felt himself starting to panic as he realized he was in no condition to fight. They knew. He wasn't sure how they knew but they knew what he had done.

"What's it gonna be Naraku? You gonna tell us what you did, or let us assume."

He could see the tip of the wingtip shoe hiding under expensive Armani trousers. Michael was poised to kick him soundly if he hesitated. He didn't know how much they knew, he really couldn't risk lying. "We used to date." He panted.

"That's not what I asked." Michael swiftly knocked the man on the floor upside the head with his shoe. "Now try again. What did you do?"

"…Broke in."

"Yeah."

"Drugged her…and"

"Yeah."

"Took her."

"Took her where?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't, enlighten me."

"Fucked her all right…I fucked her." He said it as though the gravity of his actions were finally sinking in unfortunately if that was the case it was far too late.

Michael nodded and snapped again. Naraku was pulled to his feet as Michael tossed that white cue ball up and down in his hand. "You broke into her house. Were you still together?" He struck him with the ball. "No you weren't." Again. "Beat her too didn't you? When she told you no." Again on the jaw this time. "Drugged her, then put her through all that." Again, on the neck. "Just paralyzed her, you wanted her to remember all of it." Again in the head and he was dropped to the floor. "You sick little fuck." He stomped hard on his hands dropping the cue ball squarely on his back. "I hope the devil gives you sympathy."

Leaning down with one quick snap, Naraku Nomed's life was ended by Michael Rotelli. His suit hardly mussed as he smoothed the fabric and popped his neck. A casual wave said enough for the body to be taken away as the older gentleman returned to his brandy.

"Never gets easier does it dad?" Jake stood next to his father watching the other's gather up the late doctor.

His hands massaging his temples, Michael looked up. "No son it doesn't. Even when I feel like it's for all the right reasons, it's still hard."

"It was worth it?"

"Son," Michael paused. "When it's something like that, I think God understands. I doubt he likes me choosing for him, but we all make our lot in life. Do me a favor and go tell your cousin it's done."

"Okay papa."

As the son walked away, he couldn't help but notice the crimson stain on the white winter snow. Far away in the distance the howling of wolves assured him the doctor's body would be gone by morning. Waving to the guys as they got into the car to leave he pulled out his cell dialing his cousin's number.

**Okay so you all know, my computer is down, so I have to write while I'm at work. Basically updates will take a bit longer, but I'll do it as soon as I can.**

**Dante's Daughter**


	12. Exit Stage Right

**Exit Stage Right**

"Mia! Mia Deacon!" Dana stormed down the stage heading for the dressing rooms. His eyes set and jaw determined he pushed past anyone in his way. Jakotsu followed close behind trying to speak word of reason his eyes frantic for any kind of distraction. It was already evident that Dana was not ending his rampage till he found the person he was seeking. "Mia," He stood before her ready to strike.

"Dana, I've finished all the costumes and measured to fit all actors and have a back up set of understudies measures ready if need be. The accessories will be finished by days end sir!" She stood in mock salute and a wide smile.

"That's fine but…"

"And the corset for Ayame is re-measured and complete along with the top hats relined and waistcoats cleaned and new buttons sewn on. All the details on the checklist are done." She held up the clipboard Dana had given her last time they spoke. "Everything's checked off. Was there something else?"

Sighing heavily and shaking his head Dana turned to leave. "No Mia, you've got everything under control it would seem."

"Yes sir." She said turning back to her design book. "We open next week right?"

"Yes." He said stopping in the workroom doorway. "You know, young lady. You always kill my fiascos. I like that."

Jakotsu slid next to Mia, looking jangled as usual. "I tried to calm him."

"I know Jaki." She said patting him on the shoulder. "I could hear him coming a mile away."

"He's nervous. The founders have been after him to retire for two years now. One mess up during a show could mean his end." Jakotsu sat on the table moving Mia's fabric to the side. "Do you really have everything done?"

"Almost, just the accessories like I said."

"Mia, you're an angel." Jakotsu said leaning his back against the wall. "So how're things with tall, pale, and stoic?"

"You mean Sesshomaru? Fine…why?"

"Just wondering."

"Jaki," She sighed. "We've not even been officially called a couple. I don't even know if we're dating."

"He kissed you." Jakotsu said annoyed. "That means you dating."

"Oh come on now Jaki. You know how it goes. Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss."

"Yeah and a cigar is just a cigar."

"Huh?" Mia said sitting up in her chair. "What do cigars have to do with anything?"

"Well, you know when you see those big pompous business guys on Commerce?" Jakotsu stood and puffed up his chest and dropped his voice and octave or two. "You know, the good ole boys, the chauvinists the real men."

"Yeah what about em?"

"They're always smoking cigars. Big old cigars, sucking away on them."

"So…"

"So, it's compensation. Like the guys that beat up gay guys or make fun of the geeks. There's a part of themselves they're expressing by trying to look superior to them."

"So business men that smoke cigars…want to be jocks?"

"Mia." Jakotsu shook his head. "It's about hidden meanings. The cigar represents the less ultra male side of them, the oral fixation side. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar, and sometimes it's a big metaphorical phallus."

"Phallus!" Mia giggled. "How does that pertain to me and Sessh?"

"Well thing's aren't always what they seem. There's always a hidden meaning."

"It was just a kiss."

"Mia…" Jakotsu stopped and coughed nervously. "I should get going."

"Jaki where…" Mia turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway smirking slightly. "Oh hey Sessh."

"Hi."

Mia eyes Jakotsu making smoking cigar gestures and sighed. "Jakotsu is so weird."

"He is." Said Sesshomaru leaning against the wall. "I needed to speak with you."

"About?"

"Us." He pulled up a chair sitting next to her. "I don't want things to get confusing. People are asking, rumors spread quickly and I want to be able to be honest with things." He grasped her hand lightly and took a deep breath. "I would like to be able to say we are together. That we are something."

"Sessh." Mia bit her lip and swallowed hard. "I…I mean we…it's so soon. We've not even really dated. I know I stayed at your place that one time, but I was tired and it was late and…and…uh"

"Mia," He held her in a soft embrace for a moment before letting her go. "We've known each other so long, it's like having a head start. You have held my attention since the day Inuyasha and Kagome announced their engagement."

"That was years ago."

"I know." He smiled looking away for a moment. "True I knew you in school, but that night at the engagement party." He paused and caressed her face gently. "You were wearing the emerald green dress, the one with the blue trim. Your hair was shorter then."

"The pixie cut." Mia giggled.

"Yes, you looked like Mia Farrow. I'd always admired your drive when we worked together on shows. I know it must not have seemed like it but I really thought you were the most professional person I worked with. You were so creative and efficient. But we were both with other people, I figured what I felt for you was just an infatuation that would fade. But when I saw you there at the party, I felt that same thing all over again. It was like I had never missed a day with you." He stopped and turned away his hands tightening around hers. "I waited for so long for the feeling to fade. It didn't seem right to want to be with my sister in law, but damn him that says I don't love you. I always have and I swear to you I will not let you down. I may be cold at times and I'll probably make you mad a lot, but Mia I've denied this for too long and it never gets any better. I need you."

Shocked Mia sat silently. Her eyes unreadable, she looked back at Sesshomaru blankly. He waited in earnest not sure if what he said was entirely appropriate, but damn if it wasn't honest. She looked away tears lining her eyes. "But, Naraku." It was just above a whisper, but powerful as a scream. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms holding her close. "He's, he's."

"Not a problem." Sesshomaru said coldly. His eyes devoid of emotion save for his own anger. "It's been taken care of."

She pulled away looking at him with bold fright and confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" She said standing. "What you put a hit out on him or something?"

She waited as the usual quick response man sat and sighed while he held his chin. "You did, didn't you?"

"Would you prefer I lied?" He said leaning back in the chair. "I will, if it will help you understand."

"No, I wouldn't prefer it." She yelled as she moved to shut the door. "How could you…that's so." Pacing she finally stopped as she leaned on the door. "Why? Just why?"

"What was I supposed to do, let this keep happening? He could pay off every cop in town." He stood tossing the chair aside in frustration. "If he was tried he'd get acquitted and you know it."

"You didn't have to kill him!"

"I didn't." He lunged planting both his arms on either side of her. "Why do you care? He hurt you didn't he? It wouldn't stop, so I did something about it. Why am I the bad guy?"

Her face flushed as her breath hitched in her throat. "I don't know."

"What did you want it to keep going on?"

"No!"

"Then what!"

"Just because you hate someone doesn't make you want them dead. I'm not like you!" She squeaked as soon as she realized how that sounded. Clasping her hands over her mouth she watched as his face fell and he hung his head. His hair hid his face as he backed away. "Sessh I didn't mean it like that. I…"

"I'm sorry you see me like that. My father must be right. A dog's taste for blood remains no matter how long he's kept on a leash."

"Sessh…"

"I'm sorry Mia. You don't understand…I though you might."

She watched as he stepped out the door his head held high as usual, but his stare was something she'd never seen. Unlike Naraku's looks that made her frightened and angry, his chilled her to the bones.

"Hey Mia do you…Mia?"

She turned and hugged Inuyasha tightly as the tears started flowing. Her body shook as he did his best to hold her still. He smoothed her hair down and whispered niceties as she cried.

"What happened Mia?"

"Inuyasha." She choked. "Sesshomaru has done something awful." She paused as she cried harder. "I don't understand."

"It's okay, shhh. Come on, tell me what happened."

**Thanks again for all the great reviews. It's been a pleasure to write for you all. I'll try and update as soon as is possible. **

**Dante's Daughter**


	13. After the fall

After the Fall

She sat at the window stirring her coffee. It had been a long few days, she'd cut out early all this week to go home and finish up what small detailing on the costumes she needed to do. She couldn't deal with it all. First the whole thing with Naraku and now this. Mia had never imagined that someone would die in her name, but here it had happened and somehow she felt responsible

The television droned in the background a report on the sudden disappearance of Dr. Naraku Nomed had graced the waves of every news station. His accounts had been closed and his belongings removed from his home. It appeared that he'd skipped town, but Mia knew what had happened after all, Sesshomaru hadn't denied anything. She wondered if he ever thought about telling her, or if it would have just been a secret.

"_There's a good chance that he did have someone kill Naraku" Inuyasha said trying to calm her. "He's not like me Mia. Behind that stoic exterior Sessh is a real passionate guy. If something ticks him off he's gonna get mad, and if he loves someone they're the only person in the world."_

_"But he…killed someone."_

_"Someone who hurt you." Inuyasha stood and stretched. "I would do the same for Kagome if it came to it. Sessh just doesn't like to mess around with stuff. Honestly I'm not surprised." He paused smiling. "Probably called uncle Mike."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. Look go home and get some work done. It's gonna be hard dealing with it here. I'll try and talk to him if you want."_

_"No it's okay Inuyasha." She had said as she gathered her things. "I'll handle it somehow."_

Mia sighed hoping that she would find a way to talk to him. He had done this for her, it's not like he just goes around killing people. They hadn't spoken this week at all, hardly made eye contact and when they did have to speak it was short and to the point. She was glad the weekend had arrived, perhaps she could do something aside form deal with Sesshomaru every day. He'd not called her once, although she'd dialed half of his number only to hang up before finishing. Calling him meant she was apologizing and she didn't have a reason to.

"He should apologize." She said moving to the couch and turning off the television. "Stupid Naraku, stupid Sesshomaru, stupid, stupid men. No boys…they're all boys."

Outside on the sidewalk people bustled home shopping bags full of presents form the surrounding shops. Murmurs of an ice storm coming had them speaking hurriedly and in starts. Children running past laughed and caused a general ruckus as they sped home to their mothers on the busy highway of Harmon Street.

Among all of it stood a man, his hair damp from the melting snow that rested and melted on it. For the past four nights he'd stood a monument to his own mistakes trying to figure out what he was doing here. What he would say, how he would say it and weather or not it was worth saying. Surely a man of his age and complexion had better things to do on a Friday night than pine over a silly girl with red hair and eyes like blue ice. Yet here he'd stood just as in the days before.

"Tonight." He said watching her shadow move away from the window. "Tonight you will go up there and you will talk to her." His gold eyes looked to the door that lead to the stairs. "And you're not going to admit talking to yourself." He stepped up the stairs and opened the door. "You're going to go up all the way, not stop on the second floor and think about it." Slowly he climbed the stairs trying to keep his composure. " You're going to knock on the door this time. Not just stand there and stare at it until Mrs. Neilson in 3-C asks what you're doing and threatens to call the police." He stopped at the door. Her door. "You are going to make this right." After a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited for what felt like an hour.

"I'm coming." She called walking over to the door. Setting her cup down Mia grumbled something about being tired and pulled turned the knob. Pulling the door open in mid yawn, she gasped and blinked. "Sesshomaru?"

"Mia." Before he could say another word she reached out to touch him. A wonder in her eyes as though she weren't sure he was real.

"You're like ice, get in here." She pulled him in and shut the door latching it securely. "Jeez did you walk here? You're practically frozen." She took his coat resting it on the back of a chair by the heater and hurried away to the kitchen. "Black coffee right?" Without waiting for a response she brought the warm mug out and handed it to him finally sitting in silence as she bit her lower lip.

"Are you okay?" He said staring at the mug of coffee in front of him. "You seem distracted."

"Well forgive me, but I'm torn between being mad at you and not wanting you to freeze." She said indignantly looking at the ground. The droning of the heater and aroma of the dark brew filtered in the air as she stared at the floor. Raising her head to look at him, her expression softened. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean? You see me daily." He said looking at her sitting next to him. The space between them was unsettling as he wanted to be closer but chose to wait and see if he'd be so privileged to do so.

"You haven't called, or come by. At work we hardly speak unless it's necessary." She said looking back at the ground. "That's what I mean."

He nodded setting the half drank mug of coffee on the table. "Mia, I'm…I came here to say something. I don't want you to take it the wrong way." Sesshomaru sighed trying to find the words. "I'm not going to apologize because I'm not sorry for what has happened. If I'd talked to him, he wouldn't have listened. If I'd gone to the police he'd buy his way out of prison. Men like Naraku Nomed have no boundaries."

"You didn't have to kill him."

"How else could I have handled it?" He said grasping her hand. "You're my woman, I'll not let anything harm you. If I'd seen any other way…if there'd even been that option. Mia please believe me, I didn't want to do it. I felt as though I had to."

"I understand, I just…I'm not really sure why, but I don't feel so secure. Like if you'll go off and do that, what else would you do? I mean sure this time it makes sense, but how do I know you wouldn't do…do something to me?"

Swallowing hard he knew he had to choose his word carefully. He could feel her eyes on him watching him, it wasn't till he felt her soft hands touch his face that he even knew he'd shed a tear. Taking her hand in his he kissed her fingertips gently. "I could never harm you. No man could harm a woman that he loves as I do you. Please don't fear me. I would kill me to know that you do."

"Sessh, I'm scared. I don't want to…" She pulled her hand away and started to move away. Before she got far, he grabbed her pulling her close. Stroking her back and whispering apologies for everything but breathing. "Sesshomaru."

He held her breathing in the smell of her skin and hair. "Mia, please I love you. Anything I do is for you. Refusing to leave town after graduating form the art school. Staying here at the local theatre, turning down contract after contract has all been so I could stay close to you. In hopes that someday we could be something. I don't do this. Do you understand? I worry about me, only me. I'm here living in a room at my parents place, living off of next to nothing, knowing every day I could have left and made something of myself. I put aside everything, so I could get the chance to be with you."

She stared at him with teary eyes. Her expression shocked and confused. "Sessh, I…I believe you." She wrapped her arms around him pulling him in to a deep kiss. Holding her tight he leaned in to her resting her back onto the couch cushions below them. Caressing her body as he worked his way down her neck nibbling at her collarbone.

She gasped and moaned softly as he touched her. His hands stayed above the fabrics respecting the boundaries of her vulnerability. He didn't want to push her, although her small noises of pleasure were getting to him. Her simple responses, her nails, her hands pulling lightly at his hair all of it was tugging on frustration. Breaking the kiss, he moved from her looking around the apartment. "It's kind of late.

"Yeah it's getting there." She said sitting up on her elbows.

"Would you mind if I stayed? I wont if you say so."

Turning her head she noticed the ice crystals forming on the window glass. "There's an ice storm tonight. The roads are probably already slick. Do you want to stay?" She asked gingerly.

"So long as you let me love you."

Mia smiled and nodded as a bright flush crept onto her cheeks. "I'd like that."

He stood and headed to the kitchen to click off the light. Sitting in the darkness of the living room Mia pursed her lips hoping this was a good idea. Resting his hands on her shoulders he kissed her just behind the ear whispering softly. Giggling she squirmed. "That tickles."

"I know."

Picking her up Seshsomaru took her back to her room setting her on the bed, and shutting the door. A silhouette he moved over to her caressing her gently as he kissed her brow. "Are you sure?"

Grasping the bottom of his shirt she slid it over his head tossing it aside and brought him to her. "I'm sure." She said sliding her hands over his sculpted back. "I want you to."

Moving his hands under her shirt he pulled it over her head and leaned against her soft skin. Nuzzling her neck he lapped at the skin covering her collarbone. "I wont hurt you, ever. Mia be mine, always."

"Always?" She breathed arching in to his touch.

"Please say yes." He said unhooking her bra. "Marry me."

"It's only been a week." Mia said as his hands moved to the belt of her pants.

"Does it matter? I've known you for years and loved you for so long." He kissed her neck and breast, moving farther down as he pulled away the jeans. "Marry me."

"Sessh." She sighed. "Are you sure?" She sat up suddenly realizing that she was naked.

He laughed quietly. "I'm sure. I want you. I know it hasn't been that long that we've been together, but I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, just let me think okay." She kissed him bringing him back down onto her. "I'll answer you by Christmas."

"I can wait two weeks."

"Just one question Sessh."

"What?"

"How did you get my pants and yours off without me noticing?"


	14. Sensible Shoes

**Sensible Shoes**

"Kagome." Mia whined at her sister. "You can't wear that!"

"Why what's wrong with it?" She said looking down at the simple brown dress. "I like this dress, it's comfortable and stylish and…"

"And you wear it all the time. You need something striking." Mia dug through the closet while Sango fixed her hair in the vanity of the bedroom.

"I still think it's a perfectly fine dress." Kagome huffed plopping onto her bed. For the last three hours they'd been getting ready. Miroku and Inuyasha were at the Taisho household with Sesshomaru making sure every thing was ready for the arrival of the parents. The girls had agreed to get ready at Kagome and Inuyasha's home and meet them there before Mr. and Mrs. Taisho arrived.

"Kags," Sango said turning in her chair. "Maybe you should listen to Mia. This is going to be a black tie affair. I think something more chic would be in order."

"Et tu Sango?" Kagome said sitting up and sighing. "But I like this dress. I'm comfortable in it."

"There's that word again." Mia said tossing a dress in her sister's lap. "Here wear this."

"This? It's…it's"

"Perfect!"

"It's red!" Kagome said angrily. "I'm going to look like a cherry tart."

"So, I'm sure Inuyasha wont mind eating you up." Sango said giggling. "Besides you look good in red."

"Yeah sis, go for it." Mia said helping Kagome to her feet. "Go put it on and come back to let us see."

She sighed. "All right, but if I don't like it I don't have to wear it."

"Fair enough." Mia watched as her sulky sister left to change. "She'll love it."

"Mia, what are you wearing?" Sango asked as she affixed the clip in her hair. "No doubt something Sessh approved."

"Nope. He didn't get any say at all. I said I'd surprise him." She pulled a large bag open and brought out a green satin dress with princess seaming and a halter neck allowing the back to be bare. The length hit at her mid calf with a slight ruffling. "What do you think?"

"Oh, Mia." Sango mewled. "It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"I made it." She said blushing a bit. "I couldn't really find anything like what I wanted so, I made one."

Sango smiled admiring the soft shiny fabric. "I'll have to ask you to make my wedding dress if Miroku and I ever set a date."

"Sure I'd like that." Mia slipped the dress on and helped Sango adjust the straps on her Roman style blue dress. Just then Kagome walked in her head slumped and her arms crossed over her chest. "Kags? Stand up straight I want to see how you look."

"I look like a Baltic hooker." She said sadly lifting her head. "Look you can see all the goodies."

"Goodies?" Sango laughed.

"She means her boobs." Mia laughed. "Kagome you're a grown woman be proud of the girls. Besides it only shows a little cleavage not the whole shebang." Mia walked over and guided her older sister to the full length mirror on the door. "Look, It's perfect. Spaghetti straps and empire waist with a just below the knee hem and the black flower embroidery on the bottom is adorable. Why would you not want to wear this dress Kags? You look stunning."

"I feel weird. It doesn't look right." Kagome said. "I guess I'm just not used to being sexy."

"Think Anne Margaret." Sango started. "Think Elizabeth Taylor, Audrey Hepburn, Julie Newmar." She paused catching Mia's eye. "And of course the immortal…"

"Liza with a Z!" The three of them shouted.

"Okay, okay I get it." Kagome chided after their laughing fit. "Sexy and classy can go together. But this dress still looks odd."

"It's the shoes." Mia said sitting to strap on her own high heels. "You need pizzazz and glitz you need pretty not matronly."

"What's wrong with the shoes?"

"They're flats…and they're well I'm not sure what they are." Sango said crouching to look at the black worn Maryjanes.

"I like these shoes." Kagome whined. "And besides they're…"

"Kagome I swear if you say comfortable one more time." Mia threatened.

"Um…sensible?" She said smiling nervously.

Sango clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "S-s-sensible. Of course why didn't I think of that? Sensible shoes with the sexy red dress."

"Kagome, I think I speak for both of us, neigh the world when I say that sensible shoes do not go with the strappy little dress."

Across the town the boys were ordering around caterers and answering call after call from family and friends. Uncles and aunts were calling to confirm time or inform a late showing. Inuyasha had already explained to the wait staff the high importance of this party, as it was his mother and father's anniversary. Nothing but superior service would do and no one was allowed up stairs.

It was about six when people started to arrive. Mostly immediate family, and a few close friends since it was still early. The invitations said that their parent's flight would be in at seven giving them about twenty minutes after that to be ready.

"Inuyasha, have they called yet?" Sesshomaru called into the kitchen.

"No, mom said she'd call when they landed. Don't worry." He exited a man carrying more liquor bottles to the bartender. "And yes the booze is stocked, yes they know to card people and the girls are on their way so chill."

Leaning on the wall Sesshomaru groaned. "I just don't want any more mishaps. We've both put so much into this. I've been worried."

"I'm just glad you and Mia made up last week otherwise you'd be the dateless wonder yet again." Inuyasha said waving to another guest. "Hey come on Kouga and Ayame just got here."

"You go say hi, I'm gonna go…"

"How about you go change?" Said Miroku interrupting.

"Change?" Looking down he realized he was still in his jeans and tee shirt. "Shit!"

"Don't worry I got it under control. Go change." Inuyasha said smiling. "You know Mia's gonna show up looking great and if you look like a scrub you're going to be very mismatched."

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"No problem Sessh."

Outside the house Sango pulled around back behind the house as the invitation had instructed. A plethora of vehicles were parked in the back yard well hidden by the house. Mr. and Mrs. Taisho wouldn't even suspect a party, providing that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could get everyone to quiet down as they came home.

"Wow, they did great. I love the signs pointing to which door to enter through." Sango said stepping out. "Looks like the side deck door."

"Yeah." Kagome said. "That's the deck off the living room." She shivered and pulled her coat tighter. "Let's get in I'm cold. What time is it anyway?"

"Six forty." Mia said. "Fashionably late as usual." They linked arms and walked up the side steps to the door greeted by one of the caterers they let him take their coats and stepped in.

There must have been seventy or a hundred people downstairs. The main living room and side sitting rooms were bustling with people as well as the back deck. All around were the Christmas decorations Mia and Sesshomaru had put up along with a large silver banner that read "Happy 25th Inu and Izayaoi!" In a corner by the bar was a collage of the two during the years of their marriage. The smell of hors d'oeuvres and lightly scented candles moved easily in the air creating the perfect holiday and anniversary ambiance.

"Mia!" Ayame called running over to her side. Over the time since she had become Kouga's girl friend the two of them had gotten close. Deep down she wasn't the diva she appeared to be, just picky and self-conscious. "I'm glad you're here you look lovely."

"Thanks Aya. You too. Where's Kouga?"

"Talking business with Inuyasha. He's planning on taking over the bike shop when his dad retires."

"That's what I heard." Kagome said glancing at her husband walking over with Kouga. "Inuyasha!"

"Ah, Kagome." He paused looking her up and down. "That dress."

"I know, it's short and I didn't want to…"

"I love it." He said placing an arm around her waist. "You haven't worn anything like this in months."

"I know." She said smiling at his reaction. "Come on I need to talk to you about something. Excuse us."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked off to the back deck as the others stood talking. Sango joked to Miroku about wanting Mia to make her wedding dress if they set a date before she gets arthritis.

"Hey now, I said we'd do it and I mean it." Miroku said lovingly.

"Really Miroku? You mean it?"

"Sure I do." He pulled her into a hug. "When we're ready."

"Miroku we're ready now. We've been ready. People don't just stay engaged for three years they get married."

"Mia,"

Turning from the argument to see where the voice came from, Mia smiled seeing Sesshomaru having just come down the stairs. He was dressed in the black pants with the red pinstripes with a black button down shirt. She rushed over to him nearly knocking him over with her hug. Sliding her arms around him she kissed his neck and nuzzled his shirt. "I was wondering where you were. You look so handsome."

"You look amazing." He said leaning away to look at her. "You couldn't have bought this, it fit's you too well. Did you make it?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it."

Just as they were getting to talk, Inuyasha rushed into the room panting heavily and shouting for attention. "Hey! Hey every one! They're here! Mom and dad are here! Hide!"


	15. Making Memories

**Author's note:**

**Sorry I've been a little behind with writing new chapters. It's been a heinously busy holiday season. So with that in mind this new crop of updates for the current stories I have running will probably be the last till the new year (I gots lots of drinking and partying to do.) So enjoy and I'll update ASAP in '07.**

Making Memories

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble." Mrs. Taisho said hugging her sons tightly. "The house looks splendid and everyone's here, oh and the food."

"Yes you did well." Mr. Taisho said heading to the bar. "Good boys, such good boys."

"You're welcome dad." Sesshomaru said elbowing Inuyasha. "I told you he'd want a bar."

"Thank you so much boys. Now where's my daughter."

"Over here." Kagome said leaning in to hug Izayaoi. " I'm so glad you like it, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru worked really hard on it."

"I'm sure they did, and my dear may I say you look lovely."

"Thanks. Mia made me wear it." Kagome said blushing.

"Well I'm glad she did."

"Mom," Inuyasha said drawing her to his side. "There's something else you and dad need to see." Gesturing for his father to follow he lead them to the living room. There by the Christmas tree was a table with a cake, presents and a photo collage of their family throughout the years.

"Happy Anniversary." Sesshomaru said walking up behind them.

"I like it." Their father said. "It's personal, classy, not overdone and there's presents for me."

"For us Inu." Izayaoi corrected. "You sound like your youngest son."

"Um before you open anything, there's one thing I'd like to say." Inuyasha said turning to his brother. "Well actually we both would like to say."

"Attention! Please everyone, your attention." Sesshomaru said gesturing for Inuyasha to start.

"Um well yes. I'm not too good at public speaking so I'll make this simple. I'd like to thank all of you for coming to my mother and father's 50th anniversary. They've been awesome parents over the years, no matter what the circumstances. There were times I honestly thought dad might kill me, but mom always convinced him to go easy on me since I was just a child. Said to wait till I was eighteen that way the fight was between two adults." He paused as the guests laughed. "I guess all in all I'm really lucky to have two parents that made it this far. So many marriages end quickly these days that it's nice to see this, to have it as a template for what I want for myself and Kagome. With that in mind, comes my gift, I did get you both some really nice stuff, but there's an extra that in all honesty I just found I got you." He paused pulling Kagome to his side. "So a toast to the greatest parents and grandparents around."

Izayaoi gasped running to Kagome and hugging her tightly. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. I was at the doctor yesterday." Kagome said smiling softly. "I'm about a month along, so just ginger ale for me."

"Congratulations Yasha!" Said Kouga slapping him on the back. "Took ya long enough."

"Hey we were just waiting to be ready." He said. "Well Sessh good luck following that act."

"Hey, say what you want, uncles are always cooler than dads." He smirked and stepped up to where Inuyasha was. "Well now that my brother has stolen a good portion of the spotlight it's my turn I suppose. I know I haven't been the easiest son to deal with, but I thank you for always being available if I needed you. I often wonder how I might have been had I not been around such a good family. You never gave up on me, just like you never gave up on each other. I only hope that your relationship will be an example for others to follow. I have no special announcements to make and no real news to provide unlike my younger brother, but I am proud to be your son."

"Well said Sesshomaru." His father said resting a hand on his shoulder. "Now if you both don't mind I'd like to tear into those gifts."

As the guests resumed their mingling, Sesshomaru waved for Mia to come over to him. Excusing her self from Ayame she went over as he pulled her to his side. "Mother, you remember Mia."

"Ah yes, Kagome's older sister." She said hugging her softly. "How are you my dear excited to be an auntie?"

"Very, I had no idea till now it's surprising." Mia said smiling as she sipped her wine. "I still can't believe it's been fifty years for you two. It really amazing considering how marriages go these days."

"Oh I know. I told Inu when he proposed that I wouldn't do it unless he was seriously committed and…"

"Mom,"

"Yes son?"

"I don't mean to interrupt but…"

"I'm sorry son, but you can't put one of my favorite people in font of me an expect me not to talk."

"I know. But this is kind of an important thing. Mia and I have been seeing each other as of late and I didn't feel right not introducing you to my new girlfriend."

Izayoai smiled sweetly and sighed. "Oh Seshsomaru, somehow I'm not surprised. But I am glad. How long have you been together?"

"Most of December." Mia said blushing. "We just kind of tripped and fell into it."

"Hmm, who tripped and fell? And into what?" Inu said overhearing them.

"No one fell dear. It's Sesshomaru and Mia, they're dating." Izayaoi said happily.

"Oh that's nice. Honey we got a George Foreman grill!"

"Excuse me." Mrs. Taisho said. "I'm going to go regulate the present opening, I'm sure he'll want to talk to you when he's finished being five years old."

"Okay mother, we'll be around."

Mia followed Sesshomaru away to the bar again as she downed the last of her wine and ordered another. She was glad there was no horrible reaction as of yet. Not that she assumed there would be, it was just odd dating her brother in law. Accepting her glass from the bar tender she turned to Sesshomaru hugging him as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Sessh I..."

"There's my nephew." A man with gray streaked dark hair said walking up to them. "You been hiding from me or something?"

"Yes and damn it you found me." Sesshomaru said in mock annoyance. "How are you Mikey?"

"Doing well, yourself?"

"Good. You remember Mia?"

"Of course, haven't seen her since your brother's wedding but I do recall the name and face." He took her hand kissing the top in a gentile manner. "A pleasure lady."

"Thanks. It has been a while Michael, things are good I assume?"

"Yes, but lonely. I fear I'm a bachelor for life."

"Is Jake here?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yeah over on the deck…smoking." Michael shook his head. "Nasty habit those cigarettes."

"Indeed." Said Sesshomaru laughing. "I'm going to go find him. I'll be right back."

"All right." Mia watched as he left smiling absently. "So Michael, enjoying yourself?"

"Much." He said drinking his whiskey. "Tell me Mia, are you well? No problems in your life?"

"None, that I can think Michael why?"

"Come with me." He started walking out to the side deck and leaned on the banister. "Beautiful night."

"Yes it is." She commented looking back at him as he lit a cigar. "I thought smoking was a bad habit." She laughed.

"Yes, smoking cigarettes is a bad habit. Smoking cigars is…a hobby." He said eyes smiling. "Although they are both bad for you." He paused and sipped his drink again. "Mia, my nephew loves you. I assume you know that?"

"Yes he's already asked if I'll marry him, but it just feels too soon."

"I know, life does that you sometimes. It sneaks up on you and then you aren't really sure what you should do. That's been my problem. I can act on impulse any time except with my relationships. I've only had the one wife, sure I could date and find another woman, but Lindsey." He paused and smiled. "God she was the one, and I lost her after only three years. Jake was only like jeez not even two."

"That's kind of soon to just give up don't you think?"

"Yeah I do, I woke up one day to divorce papers and no way to talk her out of it. Do you know how long Iza and Inu dated?"

"No. I know they met at college, but other than that..."

"One month." Michael said laughing. "One month, then he proposed and they got the whole thing planned the next month. By the third one they were married."

"Seems kinda fast." Mia said nervously. "I mean only a month."

"Well they'd been friends for about a year, but Inu told me he just knew, and Izayaoi, she had her mind made up. I was worried and dad was too, but here they are fifty years later."

"How? How did she know?"

"Well, Iza told me, 'Michael, I love him. When he's gone I miss him even if it's for a day. When I'm mad at him I still want to hug him and every time I see him he takes my breath away.' That's what she said." He stopped and looked back inside the house. Sesshomaru and Jake were in getting more drinks. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do. It's just I know myself when I see it. Don't be like me and miss the good things because you were scared. Listen to your head and your heart equally. Not just one or the other."

"Thanks, Mike."

"No problem, now lets get back in there and festive it up."


	16. Curtain Call

Curtain Call!

"Come on people get moving! If we don't do this one right Dana's going to have our heads on a platter! Ayame get in costume what are you doing?" Jakotsu whined dropping to a heap on his knees. His clipboard plopping onto the floor with a clack as he massaged his temples. "Please Aya get into costume. Lady Whitaker cannot wear blue jeans this is the eighteen hundreds for God sakes!"

"Jakotsu calm down. I need to find Mia. The dress it's… well it's ripped." Ayame said sheepishly as she fumbled with a strand of hair.

He sighed straining to stand. Dana was nowhere in sight leaving the over stressed stage manager to get things rolling all on his own. "Ayame, dear." Jakotsu said trying not to grit his teeth too much. "Go and have Kikyo do your make up and hair. I…will...go find Mia."

Backstage everyone was running around in a fashion only described by the phrase half cocked. It was the opening night of the show and the deemed worst day ever. The audience was filing in calmly in all their finery to see the show. They were roughly one hour from opening. In the back Mia was trying desperately to fit a nervous Kaede into her outfit. The old woman was a legend in her own right; they were lucky she'd been willing to try out for the show. Very few elderly actors offered their skills to the local troupe. She was stout and aged, but still as spry as a twenty year old and a thousand times more talented. In her eyes shone the lights of a lifetime of broadway shows.

"Mia!" Jakotsu said running up to her. "Mia…costume…Ayame…ripped…ruined …Dana…me….gonna kill."

"Jaki, easy. What's up?" Mia asked smoothing Kaede's dress before turning to her frazzled friend.

"Yes, boy calm yourself." Kaede said patting his shoulder softly. "You need to breathe when you speak."

"Ayame's costume is torn and Dana's not here and I can't do all of this by myself, well I probably could but I haven't had my coffee and you gotta have your coffee, my God is nothing sacred!" He panted and hunched over trying desperately to calm down as he leaned against the wall clutching his clipboard close to his body. "It's all over. My career is done."

"Jaki!" Mia squeaked shaking his shoulders a bit. "What the hell are you talking about? Slow down." She sighed as he held out his board. She stared horrified at a list scrawled on a piece of dog-eared paper. " Oh my God Jaki…is this what you been trying to tell me?"

He nodded as he squeaked an, 'uh-huh'. Shaking his head and laughing softly he stood up straight. "Yep. An itemized list of catastrophe. Item, one torn dress for the prima donna. Item, three tech crew members called in sick. Item, two missing top hats. Item, four broken ropes for muslin scene changes. A missing director and a partr-i-i-idge in a pear tree."

"Okay so what's been handled so far?" Kaede asked furrowing her brow.

"Nothing. Well, Mia I've told Mia about the dress." Jakotsu said thinking. "And, Ayame I sent to get make up and hair done while you fix it. I've called Dana and left a message or two or so and Miroku and Sango offered to pick up the slack for sickies, hats I found a hat...or it could be a hat with some work and...well they can share for a time I suppose or..."

"Then why are you stressing Jaki?" Mia asked.

"Aye." Kaede said smiling. "Seems to me you've got things as much under control as can be."

Jakotsu stared astonished at the floor as Mia placed his clipboard back in his hands. "I, I have done something? I fixed things." He looked up and smiled wide. "I am in control!" He said jumping up and down. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I can totally do this. Dana who?" He scoffed and turned his headset back on. "Sango? Hey Jaki here what's the status…"

Mia watched him walk off as Kaede laughed in her kind way. She patted Mia on the back and muttered something about Ayame needing her help more than her as she walked off.

Stitching the dress was easy, one or two quick swipes and it was done. Ayame peeked out the stage curtain as Mia sewed eyeing the crowd for familiar faces. Occasionally she'd 'eek' and duck behind the fabric giggling to herself. Mia knew Koga must be out there somewhere. They were an easy match, a girly girl like Ayame and a rough neck like Koga. They complimented each other in a beauty and the beast kind of way.

"I'm so nervous Mia." Ayame said softly as she shut the curtain again. "I feel a little like I have the butterflies in my stomach."

"Just opening night jitters. They'll pass don't worry."

"Well I hope so." Ayame said as Mia stood having tied off the last bit of string. "Is it done?"

"Yep you're all set." Mia said hugging her. "Now don't worry it'll all be okay."

"Right, I just feel weird kissing your boyfriend." She said thinking about the romantic ending scene between Lady Whitaker and James Lancing. "I mean it'll just be wrong."

"Would you feel better if I leapt out and kissed Koga?" Mia joked. "I could do it right now."

Ayame punched her softly and stepped away to find some water. "Honestly Mia you are too much."

Somewhere in the background of all the noise Mia could hear Jakotsu leaving yet another frantic message on Dana's cell. She prayed silently that everything would somehow work out. Nothing had ever been this unhinged before, but then again the first showing wasn't usually a week before Christmas and Dana was always there.

"Nervous?" Sesshomaru asked stepping up behind her. "I would be too this is the first time Jaki's been the only one around with any kind of authority."

"He's doing fine." Mia said. "Well as fine as anyone left alone managing a play on opening night with all these errors and it just so happens to be right before Christmas." Mia sighed. "Only the grace of God will get us through this."

"Grace of God?" He asked.

"Yeah something my mother always says." She smiled. "I can't believe all that's gone wrong so far. I mean it's almost unreal. No show has this much on opening night."

"I think that you're just more aware of the faults of something once it actually counts. That's the problem with things. People are fine with everything they do till it actually matters." Sesshomaru said tapping his hat on securely. "Take my brother for example."

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

He smiled and laughed deeply. "He didn't think Kagome had any faults till after they were married. He thought she was perfect and because of such he was a bit disillusioned for some time. I remember all the random phone calls I got." He sighed. "Once interrupted some very important matters."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mia asked a tone of fear creeping into her voice. "Are you trying to say something?"

"Not at all my dear." He responded kissing her softly. "All I'm saying is anything that is wrong with anything is always there, it's weather or not you chose to accept it, fix it, or run from it that makes all the difference." Turning to walk away he smiled to himself. "Excuse me, the curtain's about to go up."

Mia stood there, a slight bit confused but otherwise fine. Her heart skipped a beat as he walked away his words sinking into her skin. Granted she knew he was right, but why so philosophical? Why now. He hadn't even requested a good luck kiss, although she was well aware of how aloof her Shesshomaru could be at times.

Just as Mia was about to speak to him again, Jakotsu came rushing over ushering her out of the way as the curtains began to rise. His unusually calm voice speaking perfect instruction over the headset while hand signals cued the tech crew.

Ayame's slender figure stepped on stage for the first scene. In the lighting she looked amazing. The dress was a perfect fit with colors accentuating every lovely feature of the young actress. Out in the crowd she could see Koga watching her proudly his motorcycle helmet sitting beside him in an empty seat. Nearby were Mr. and Mrs. Taisho, Kagome and mother and grandfather. She could see all six of Jakotsu's brother's watching intently in the back.

Moving away from Jakotsu's careful watching of the stage she moved silently to the backstage area. Sango and Miroku were carefully eyeing for set change cues while Inuyasha kept the right scene props set up and ready to go. They all had it easy from here on out. All they had to do was keep things in order back here the only real fatality would be a wardrobe or make up malfunction or God forbid a forgotten line. Listening to the smooth speech of the actors Mia located a chair and sat her sewing box nearby just in case.

"Twelve actors, a week long show and a missing director." Sango gestured to Miroku as she moved to where Mia was sitting. "Hey, going pretty good for an apocalypse of problems eh?" Sango said leaning on the wall by the chair.

"Yeah, guess so." Mia said forcing a smile.

"You okay? You seem a bit, uh distracted."

"I'm fine San. It's just Sessh said something that was a little unsettling before we opened."

Sango tilted her head in question. "Unsettling? Like what?"

"That's the weird part." She laughed. "I'm not too sure what he was getting at."

"Then what's the problem? Are you two still together?"

"Yeah."

"And you love each other so…"

"It's not that easy Sango." Mia stood pacing a little as she ran her hands through her hair. "He's so certain and I'm, well I'm damaged goods. He's been wanting to make a move for years, since we've know one another it sounds. But, I don't know if I can move as fast as he wants to."

"Then don't." Sango said. "Or do."

"Huh?"

"Well for me and Miroku this all took time. We finally set a date." She said blushing. "In August on the twentieth."

"Finally. You guy's have been engaged for what like a year?" Mia asked.

"Yep and it took us a while to get around to it. Dating forever and then a long engagement, but that's just us. On the other hand you got Mr. and Mrs. Taisho who took hardly three months to meet, date and tie the knot. Or your sister and Inuyasha. One year for courtship and then bam marriage."

"What're you getting at Sango?"

"What I'm saying is everyone has their own way to do things. All that matters is you do what feels right in both your heart and your head."

"What if the two can't agree?" She asked swallowing hard as she eyed Sesshomaru on the stage. "What if the heart wants something the head thinks is foolish? What if neither one knows for sure how it feels?"

"Then you have the answer already." Sango said resting her hand comfortingly on Mia's shoulder. "You just need to admit and accept it, stop running and trust yourself Mia. You know what to do."

"Yeah."


	17. Ready, set,no

Ready, set, no

Jakotsu watched intently as the final act was starting. It would all be over soon and he knew it. He'd quit glancing at his cell for a call from Dana long ago, he had to be the one in control now. Frowning in concentration he sighed moving back behind where the tech crew sat finally convinced that the play would go off without a hitch.

"Hey guys." He said casually. "Good night eh?"

Inuyasha and Miroku gave him twin sleepy looks. "Hmm, if you like working you ass off and being nervous as shit." Inuyasha replied.

"Well all things considered it couldn't have gone better." Jakotsu said looking around at the messy backstage. "Hey, where's Mia?"

"Probably in the fly galley." Sango said coolly. "She seemed um distracted."

"Uh-oh. And here I am tied up. I can't abandon the show. There's still a good hour or so left."

Up in the galley Mia was sitting watching the actors from her high vantage. There were so many things she had wanted only a month ago that didn't seem to matter now. She only wanted for Naraku to leave her alone, her job to prosper and her apartment rent to be lower. That was all. She could've cared less if she was ever loved again. But now, now there was so much being offered. Things that most women would jump at the chance to have, and here she was doubting it all. Men like Sesshomaru Taisho just didn't come along daily.

"But they sure do hang around when they do." She said to herself.

"Yeah, we men are hard to figure aren't we?"

She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of another voice. Turning her head she saw the familiar fisherman's cap and glasses of none other than her boss. "Dana?"

"In the flesh at the moment." He said stepping closer to take a seat. "Do you often sit up here and watch the show? I'm telling you from out there in the audience it's much nicer."

"I'm sure it is, but this is nice it's peaceful."

"You mean it's private." He interjected.

"Well that too." She sighed and furrowed her brow. "Where in the world have you been. Jaki almost had a miscarriage because of you."

"I imagine he did, but now he'll be better fit to take over."

"Take over?"

"I'm old Mia." He said taking off the cap revealing a silvered head. "Old and easily perturbed. Jakotsu has more patience and good health. It's time I passed the torch to the place. It needs fresh blood."

"You're leaving?" She asked in shock. "But this theatre it's…I mean we…you're needed here Dana."

"I'm not leaving to morrow Mia, I'll be on a few more years, but Jakotsu needed to show me he has what it takes to keep control." He smiled spying the skinny man below. "Fortunately for him, he's more in charge than any one I've ever taught."

They sat in silence for a moment, Mia doodling on her design pad occasionally glancing down at the show. Even in the darkness of the galley she could feel her mentor watching her, laughter in his eyes.

"What?" She asked irritated.

"You sure you'd rather watch from here?"

"I'm fine Dana."

He nodded and stood groaning a little as his knees popped. "Well I'm heading down to get a better view. You're part of this Mia, you should take pride in what you helped create."

"Huh? All I did was make the costumes."

"All you did?" He scoffed. "Mia, if you didn't make the costumes the Victorian era would be full of nudes right now, that or denim. Neither of which would fit." Stepping down the ladder he paused. "Mia, in the theatre of life you can either watch the show, or be part of what's created. I'd hate to see all that skill go to waste."

She quietly watched Dana's body disappear from her sight. The final minutes of the show were playing out and soon the actors would take their bow and it would be over till the next performance. In the lights below she could see Sesshomaru, his stately posture coupled with the classy costume making him look almost regal.

"That is the man I could marry." She said to herself standing carefully on the beams. "He's offering me everything I've ever wanted and leaving me nothing to worry about…ever." Slowly she made her way down the ladder, her notepad tucked away safe in her pants waistband. "A life without excitement?" Mia paused on the fourth rung down. "No, it wouldn't be like that." She said to herself gripping the ladder tightly. "I'm not afraid to live my life. I wan to be part of it. I love him but I can't do this yet. I know what I have to do."

The final lines were being said the characters set up for the final romantic scene. The night the lord and lady would admit their affections, Christmas time in the play, appropriate for the time. Watching intently from the side Mia smiled as Lancing moved in on lady Whitaker. Then came the stage kiss. The audience made an 'awe' sound as the curtain fell the clapping started as the players relaxed.

Outside the theatre Mia started walking toward her apartment, she didn't feel like going to the party that would no doubt ensue. There was too much to consider, and if she didn't do it just right there would be no getting around it.

"Stupid holiday." She said straightening as she paused in the thick snow. "Stupid Christmas, stop making me feel bad about this."

"Mia?"

The familiar voice made her stiffen as she closed her eyes and sighed. She really didn't want to deal with this. "Hello Bankotsu."

"I thought that was you." Said the dark haired man that walked up behind her. "Your hair, it's shorter."

"Yeah." She turned to face him forcing a smile on her face. "I uh, got tired of it being in the way so…"

"The play was great." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets, a nervous habit he'd had since they were children. "You did the costumes huh?"

"I did. It was no picnic either." She laughed. "So Jaki tells me you're in for the holidays?"

"Yeah I gotta go back a couple a days after Christmas."

"So, how is Chicago? The windy city treating you good."

"It's all right, I've been busy as hell with the paper though." His smile widened as he shook his head. "They almost didn't let me leave you know."

"Can't do it without you?"

"Guess not." He paused watching his breath fog in from of him. "I missed you Mia. I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"Thanks." She managed trying to stay calm. The last thing she needed was for life to get too confusing. "I gotta get going Bankotsu, it's freezing out here."

"Mia," He grabbed her arm stopping her departure. "I'm sorry I never, well you know." He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I never told you I loved you, or pair attention to you or any of that other stuff boyfriends are supposed to do. I just hope we can be friends again. That's all I want."

Mia smiled resting her hand on his shoulder. "I'd like that too."

"Do you want to get some coffee or something?" He asked. "Luigi's, is it still in town?"

"Same corner on Main and Fir." She said happily. "Sure, I'm in no hurry to get home, just out of the cold."

They walked the five blocks to the shop happily stepping in to the warmth inside. The walls were colored a deep gold and the lighting was dim. Crimson and purple drapes and mahogany stools gave it a certain ambience of comfort and class. It was always where they used to go after school when they were young since it was the only place in town that would let you stay for hours on end with only a coffee on your tab.

Settling in to a table in the corner by the Main Street window they ordered their drinks and relaxed. It was awkward at first to both of them, sitting across from an ex and having nothing mean to say. The only option was catching up and remembering the good things about one another.

Sipping her mocha, Mia sighed. "So, I hear the paper is doing well?"

"Yeah it's a pain in the ass at times, but it's my job. If I don't keep it running no one will. Mainly cause no one wants my job."

"Oh that must be fun." She said sarcastically.

"Hey don't mock it honey, having the crap job no body wants it the best job security ever. Besides the pays good."

She laughed. "I see. Well that's good any new ladies in your life?"

"At the moment I'm single. There was this one girl Lisa, but she was too…stupid."

"Stupid?"

He nodded and laughed. "Hey before you try and kill me let me explain. Things were fine until she mentioned not understanding why it was funny that Jessica Simpson was confused by the tuna can."

"What the whole 'it says chicken but it's fish' line?" Mia scoffed. "Are you serious?"

"Totally. Then she got her head stuck in the sleeve of her sweater."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"And you didn't notice the lack of brain cells originally because…"

"Well," He started. "We were just dating at first nothing too serious, but then we went exclusive and I hung out with her more and well I saw a lot of things that both frightened and confused me. I was afraid I'd come over and find her super glued to something or strangled by a necklace."

"Sounds like a winner."

"Yeah…so you're seeing Sessh?"

Mia choked a bit and wiped her mouth. "Uh, yeah."

"What? Is it going badly or something?"

"No, it's just he's, well he's great." She said frowning a bit. "He's just more, serious than I am. He wants to get married and all and I don't know about all that."

"Married?" Bankotsu said in shock. "Haven't you two only been together like a month!"

"Not even that." She sighed. "I mean I see where he's coming from since we've known each other for years and he says he's had a thing for me since college. But, marriage it's just…so final."

Bankotsu nodded then turned serious. "Would you have married me?"

"You?" She said sputtering out some coffee. "What are you talking about?"

"When the relationship started we were so sure of it and I was a lot more attentive. If I'd asked you at the good part would you have done it?"

"Well I guess, but that was before…before things got bad."

"So things aren't bad with you and Sesshomaru."

"No…what're you getting at Bankotsu?"

"You're afraid it's going to be like us huh?" He said shaking his head. "Mia, if I could go back and do it all differently you and I would a been the perfect couple. Problem is I never said what I wanted because I was afraid. Sessh isn't like that. He'll always be honest with you."

"I know that Bank. It's just…I'm, well I'm…"

"You're afraid Mia Deacon. I know you and you don't like change. Just do me a favor and do what's right for you, not what's right for your fear."

She smiled and nodded. "Bankotsu?"

"Yeah."

"I would have said yes."

"And Sessh?"

"I love him as much, if not more than I did you."

"Then you know?"

"Yeah."


End file.
